


Flying Heart

by MicoJKen



Series: Of Hearts and Claims [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Multi, trigger warnings for abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: Heart and Cain's story continues. What happened to Heart after he saved Gil from his claimer? Is the son of a loveless, power hungry judge capable of love? Will their story have a happy ending? Well now it's time to find out.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, OC Heart/Oc Cain Frollo (Disney Descendants)
Series: Of Hearts and Claims [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646506
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Flying Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am so sorry this took me so long to finally write. I had a lot of projects and I couldn't really pin point the plot for this until just recently.  
> So without further delay- it's already been two years after all- The only thing I own is all the OCs and there are a lot of them. Everything else belongs to Disney and Disney channel.  
> Please enjoy.

“Pack up!” Cain roared, making everyone jump. “I want to be out of here in five. Take only what you need, leave everything else.”

Heart watched them all scramble around, breaking down tents and throwing things into wagons. 

All the while Cain’s bruising grip on his arms didn’t waver.

“You,” Cain snarled pulling him toward his varnin. "Come with me."

Once the door was open, he pushed Heart in so he stumbled against the bookshelf.

“What the hell were you thinking.” Cain gritted.

“I’m sorry.” Heart said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Sorry,” Cain laughed crossing his arms. “Your sorry, do you have any idea what you did? What you cost us?”

“I didn’t want you to hurt Gil.” Heart urged finally looking Cain in the eye. “He didn’t do anything to us.”

Cain stared at him for a moment, a look that said ‘seriously’.

“Oh Heart.” Cain sighed stepping closer to the boy, pressing him against the shelf. He kept the boy’s gaze for a moment gently caressing his face. “You’re too soft for this island. You always have been.”

“Cain…” Heart wasn’t sure what to say, how to fix this if he could fix this. “I didn’t mean to cause problems. I’m sorry.”

Cain sighed backing off and rubbing his face, looking off toward the door.

“Those dirty pirates were supposed to keep the judge and his men off the caravans ass.” He said. “They would have watched him and warned us when he was too close, or if push came to shove they would have fought him off. Gaston’s bastard was the only leverage I had over their leaders. And now he’s gone.” 

Heart shrank a little at hearing this.

“What would you have done to him?” Heart asked softly. “Gill I mean.”

Cain got tense then.

“Why do you care?”

Heart looked away, avoiding Cain’s gaze. 

“It’s not what you think, I don’t want him like that.” he assured.

“Then why?”

“He… he and I are similar.” he said this as he tugged at his scarf. “His father tried to kill him, and my mom, she...”

Cain nodded in understanding.

“There is no room for sympathy on the Ilse.” Cain murmured. “Feelings like this will only get you killed. We learn from the past and we use it to make our skin thicker.”

“... I’m sorry.” Heart murmured again.

There was a moment of quiet, tense and tangible.

“Sorry doesn’t solve our problems.” Cain sighed grabbing Heart’s wrist and throwing him on the bed.

Heart landed with a harsh exclamation of breath before he was forced on his back.

“What are you doing?” he demanded as Cain straddled him and grabbed his wrists.

“Making sure you stay out of sight for a while.” Cain huffed taking a pair of cuffs from his pocket fastening them to Heart’s wrists and securing him to the headboard. “At least until the buzz of the near fight dies down.”

Heart gave the cuffs an experimental tug and winced as they pitched his skin.

“Stay here.” Cain called over his shoulder heading for the door.

“Like I have a choice.” Heart murmured. 

The door slammed shut behind Cain and Heart was left alone with his thoughts.

This story, didn’t start with this incident. 

It started months ago, while Mal and her gang were still on the Isle even. This started one night when Heart couldn’t go home.

It happened often enough, all the children on the island had similar stories like this. Heart’s parents were the king and queen of hearts, and he was Jack of hearts, though no one real name. One day someone called him Heart and it just stuck. And his mother… well we all know her story, her famous words.

“Off with their heads.”

On this night Heart was coming home after spending time down at the market getting in some cheap thrills. He lived just outside the main hub of the island in a dilapidated villa. There were dead roses everywhere most of them splashed with red paint even though they were already red. He was walking up the walk when he heard yelling and glass breaking.

“Nope.” he popped the p of the word as he turned on his heel and headed back for the market.

Most of the kids on the isle had a safe house where they could go when things got tense with their parents. Mal had her loft, Uma and her crew had their ship, and Heart had a cellar. It was under an abandoned building. Well as far as he knew it was abandoned. Either way, it was the only safe place he knew. He threw open the doors and descended down the stairs into the dark. Following the wall, he found the cord and switch and gave it a flick. The room glowed with the dozen dim fairy lights that Heart had hung from rafters giving him enough to see what he was doing. The cellar didn’t have much, just his sleeping bag and some old comics in the corner. But in the center of the room was what he really came here for. A bunch of ratty sheets all tied together to make two long ribbons. It was shabby and difficult to use but he made it work. With a content sigh, he took off his checkered hoodie and his boots leaving him in his tank top and jeans and gripped one of the sheets. With practiced ease, he pulled himself up and maneuvered himself to he was wrapped up around the waist. Testing the hold he let go of the sheet and let himself fall so he was hanging upside-down. He did a few stretches with his legs loosening himself up before beginning the real work. It was all about strength and timing, one slip up and you hit the ground. But he has been doing this for so long he barely ever slipped. He positioned himself sideways, let his legs hang, and rolled himself up and fell with the sheets. Tensing and releasing in perfect sync with his breathing. He finally paused to breathe when he managed to make himself a sling to sit in.

This was most likely the moment that changed everything.

He was catching his breath when he heard clapping.

Looking up, he saw the outline of a teen standing at the top of the steps that would lead to the rest of the building. The teen descended slowly, sort of bouncing with each step, still clapping. Heart tensed not sure what he was supposed to do. He didn’t have any weapons and he wasn’t a good fighter, and hanging there sort of left him helpless. And when the teen finally made it to his level Heart wished desperately to climb higher. 

“That was quite a performance.” Cain Frollo smirked eyeing the other boy through his black-rimmed glasses. “Wish I had and act like this in my show.”

Heart could only gulp. He’s dealt with dangerous kids before- if dealt with means ran for the hills and hide out- but Cain was more than dangerous. He was deranged. 

“Why so quiet?” Cain asked leaning against the rotting railing. “Gargoyle got your tongue?”

Heart gulped again and shook his head.

“Ah,” Cain nodded, pushing off the railing and saunters forward. “I get it. My reputation precedes me. Best get on with the introductions, oui?” he stopped just under the other giving a low bow. “Ello, I am Cain Frollo, leader of the Silver Gypsies Caravan.”

Heart took the chance- now that the other boy’s head was down- to flip out of his sheets, landing perfectly on his feet and making a break for the cellar door forgetting his boots and hoodie.

He didn’t get far though.

“Whoa there.” Cain chuckled catching Heart’s wrist with ease. “Nice agility.” he smiled looking from the sheets to Heart. “You would make a great gypsy. Ever think of joining the caravan?”

Heart shook his head again.

“Oh I’m sorry, cher.” Cain laughed letting Heart go but moving so he was blocking his exit. “Do I make you anxious?”

Heart didn’t answer, just backed up.

“No need to be frightened mon angle.” Cain followed, backing the boy into a wall. “I’m not feeling all that dangerous today. My caravan and I just needed a place to bunk and this one was just so empty. We had no idea it was someone’s safe spot.”

“I’ll leave.” Heart assured. “I won’t tell Frollo where you are.”

“Oh-ho, he can speak.” Cain boomed. “I thought you were pulling a little mermaid on me. But there really is no need to leave, cher. It was your spot first. I just ask that you let us borrow it for a bit, need to lay low till my father vacates the area.” 

“You can have it.” Heart insisted. “I’ll just go somewhere else.”

“Oh but mon ami, this was your spot first.” Cain laughed. “We are the ones intruding. How rude of us. Let me make it up to you, come upstairs and join us for supper.”

“I’m fine.” Heart shook his head again.

“Oh cher, it is rude to refuse someone's kindness,” Cain smirked. “Come, I promise you will not come to any harm.”

He didn’t really have a choice as Cain wrapped his arm around his shoulder and walked him up the stairs.

There were candles and fairy lights everywhere lighting up the place like a Christmas tree. Kids of all ages were running around some performing odd tricks, acrobatics, and dance routines. Others were looking into cracked crystal balls and playing with tarot cards. They were all so lively and jovial, though the second they noticed Cain they shrank back. Nodding to him and keeping their heads low. 

“Cain.” 

Cain turned and in doing so turned Heart too, making him stumble. The boy who called his name was pale almost grey and wearing a black leather trench coat, his hair was blue along with his eyes. He had an air about him that made him non-threatening yet like one word from him could cut you down. 

“I see we have a guest,” the boy asked.

“Ello H, I found this cher Pettite in the basement, gave me quite the show,” Cain smirked. “But not a name.”

Heart kept quiet looking to the ground wanting to disappear.

“His name is Jack of hearts.” 

Heart's headshot up surprised the boy knew his real name.

“But everyone calls him Heart. His parents are the king and queen of hearts.”

“Oh-ho.” Cain laughed. “So that is who you are hmm Pettit?”

Heart nodded, going back to looking away.

“Well, Heart, join us in our festivities,” Cain called making everyone cheer. “For as long as we are in your safe spot you are welcomed to join us in our nightly fun.”

With that he moved Heart over to one of the wagons where a bomb fire was roaring and a bunch of kids where dancing and singing.

“Join us, mon cher.” Cain laughed pulling the other boy into the dance circle.

Reluctantly Heart did as Cain asked. 

He danced, and danced, and laughed and smiled.

He hadn’t done anything like this since, well since he could remember. He had always been alone, no crew, or gang to join. Horror stories kept him away from everyone. Trust issues to boot. But this seemed… fun. He, of course, noticed that there was tension in the ranks. About half of the gypsies steered clear of the circle and kept to themselves in a little pack so he kept his eyes on them in case they decided to strike. But for the most part, he allowed himself to fall into the throws of fun. He ended up dancing more often than not with Cain, reveling in the boy's smile and laugh. H stayed to the side watching everyone with keen eyes, hand always in his pocket. 

When he woke up the next morning he didn’t remember when he passed out, but he was laying in a pile of kids, his head on Cain’s chest. He chose that time to take his leave, not sure if he would come back.

He went to school, meandered around the market and made his way home.

And yet, halfway there, not even close enough to hear if his parents were fighting or not, he turned on his heels and headed for the cellar.

He descended the stairs slowly and silently careful in the dark. But when his feet- still bare from leaving his boots the night before- touched the concrete ground the room was suddenly flooded with light.

“Knew you would be back, mon cher,” Cain smirked at the other set of stairs.

He seemed to speak bits of french but had no accent.

“Cain.” Heart addressed a small smile on his lips.

“Come, everything is set up for the show.” Cain smirked holding out his hand.

“Show?” Heart asked taking the offered hand. 

“Oui.” Cain grinned. “Your show, mon ami. We want to see you fly.”

Nervous and excited, he let Cain lead him back upstairs where everyone was waiting. They all smiled and cheered as he came through the door and Cain led him to the center of the room where his sheets were hanging.

“Fly for us mon angle.” Cain whispered in his ear. “Give us a show.”

Heart had never done this in front of other people. He looked around anxiously, noticing the outer ring of kids who looked displeased with his presence. But with an encouraging pat from Cain he moved forward and gripped the skeets.

“Music, please.” Cain called. 

A small group started playing with cans and bottles making an oddly balanced rhythm and beat that was easy to move to. Heart let it flow into him, let himself become lost in it and let it move his body. Up, down and around he swung on the sheets using all his concentration to keep from falling. He made himself forget that there were other people there, so all there was was him and the sheets. Then the music stopped and he took a moment to sit and breathe. He had actually forgotten that there were others there. That is till they started shouting and cheering nearly making him fall. 

Everyone was hooting and cheering at him, fist-pumping the air like they were at a concert. 

“What did I tell you,” Cain smirked holding his hand out to Heart. “A perfect performance for the show. Wouldn’t you say.”

Everyone cheered in agreement.

Cain gestured for him to come down and he did taking Cain’s hand.

“Won’t you consider joining our crew?” Cain smiled, a venom sweet thing that would make any villain suspicious. 

“Um-”

“You don’t have to answer now, cher.” Cain assured. “We will be here for a week still, give us your answer then. For now, let us enjoy the night.”

Everyone cheered some more and the dancing and fire went on.

For five nights Heart would come to the caravan and join them in their festivities. Even bringing his spoils from his trips into the market. He danced with Cain as much as was possible, finding he enjoyed the boy's company. This didn’t mean he wasn’t still wary of the gypsie leader. He had seen him punish and control his men. Going as far as to brand someone as a traitor- with an actual branding rod- and throw them out. There were times when he had this glint in his eye, a crazed glint that shined when he saw Heart dance or when he targeted a trouble maker. And yet, he still couldn’t bring himself to be completely scared of the boy. And honestly, he wasn’t so sure anymore if it was such a bad idea to join them.

It was the sixth night that had him rethinking this.

“I’ll be back, cher,” Cain said as the song ended. “I have to talk with H about our next location.”

Heart nodded already falling into the rhythm of the next song. 

He watched Cain leave, smiling to himself as he swayed to the beat contently.

“You may have Cain wrapped around your little finger,” someone said behind him. Turning he found a grey-skinned, dark-haired Asian girl with a mean look in her golden eyes. “But don’t think you can sway the rest of us so easily.”

“Hey,” He smiled still dancing. “Shan Zula right? Shan Yu’s daughter?”

“Shut up.” she hissed pressing him into the wagon at his back. “We don’t let just anyone join our caravan, only if you prove yourself useful can you join.”

“I thought I did.” Heart said perplexed. “The aerial dancing can be a part of the show.”

“I don’t mean like that.” She snorted. “I mean the darker side of our operation. You have to be willing to kill. Frollo haunts us day and night, it’s rare that we don’t have to kill at least one or more of his soldiers. Are you willing to do that? To protect the caravan, to protect Cain?”

Heart froze. He had never, ever had to hurt anyone, didn’t even know how to use a weapon. Could he really kill someone to protect this gang and its leader?

“I don’t- I mean I never-” 

“Then I have my answer.” Zula hmphed. “Get out of here, you could never be one of us.”

With that she turned on her heel and strutted off into the crowd leaving Heart confused and upset. 

A moment later he was forcing his way through everyone heading for the cellar.

“Hey mon ami, where’s the fire?” Cain asked, catching his elbow.

“I have to go.” Heart urged trying to shake his arm free.

“Why, stay the night and have fun.”

“No, I can’t.” Heart snapped snatching his arm back.

The look of surprise and frustration on Cain’s face had Heart pausing and taking a breath.

“Look, I don’t have what it takes to be a part of your crew.” Heart told him. “I’m sorry.”

He bolted then, ignoring Cain’s calls as he burst through the cellar door and sprinted down the road home. 

The next day he didn’t bother even leaving his house. He locked himself in the cell his mother told him was his room and wallowed in his stupidity. He knew that there was a reason he never joined any gangs. He had no motivation to kill or hurt. He often wondered how he could be a villain’s son. He only stole because that was how he ate or kept clothes on his back, not because he wanted to. So what possessed him to think he could be a part of a caravan of cutthroats. He wasn’t sure, he supposed he let himself get swept away in the dancing and the feeling of not being alone. Well, look where that got him. Now he was even more alone than he ever had been. And he lost his safe spot so he was kind of stuck at home.

Which he sort of forgot was probably the most dangerous place for him.

He had headed upstairs to find something to drink forgetting that he should always stick close to the walls and out of doorways.

“There you are, Alice.” 

He managed to jump out of the way just as the ax was coming down on him.

“Mom!” he cried backing up against the counter. “It’s me! Mom stop!”

“Off with her head!” the Queen of Hearts screamed swinging the ax again.

“Mom!” he begged ducking and crawling out of the way. “Please, snap out of it!”

“You can’t get away from me dear.” His mother giggled her wrinkled dress swishing against the dusty ground as she stalked closer. “Off with her head!”

He backed up till his leg hit the table making him trip and fall on top of it with a grunt. 

“Mom no!” he cried as she raised the ax.

“Off with her head.” she laughed bringing down the blade.

Heart barley rolled away in time landing on his feet and seeing that she had gotten the ax stuck in the table.

“My dear what are you doing?” The king cried running into the kitchen.

“It’s her! It’s Alice! Don’t let her get away you fool!” the queen howled wrenching the ax free.

“My queen stop.” the king urged grabbing her arms. “That’s our son.”

“OFF WITH HER HEAD!” she screamed struggling against him.

“Get out of here, Jack, now.” his father cried.

Heart didn’t need to be told twice. He bolted for the door and ran. And ran, and ran till he collapsed against the cellar doors. He heaved and gagged on his own breath trying to gulp down any sort of air and that was when he noticed something wet on his shoulder. Raising his hand shakily and he pressed it to his neck, bringing it back to his eye line and seeing red.

“Oh god.” he gasped pressing his hand to the neck and struggling to open the door.

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, there wasn’t really anything in the building that could help and the gypsies were gone. But at the very least if he was going to die of blood loss it was better to do so in the cellar than in the streets. He staggered down the stairs, missing a step and rolling down the last ten coming to a stop just inches away. His breathing was ragged and shallow and the world around him was dimming at the edges.

He really was going to die.

Alone and no one would know.

He’d be one of those kids that just disappeared.

No one would care enough to look for him.

How pitiful.

He laughed, a gurgled sound, at his own sad death.

Then again what did he expect?

This is just how it is on the Isle of the Lost.

“Oh shit.” Someone gasped at his left. “H! H get your ass down here and bring the first aid!”

Someone was rolling him onto his back and pressing a cloth to his neck.

“Hey, Heart can you hear me?” the boy called. “Hey, c’mon don’t do this mon angle. Open those pretty obsidians. Just look at me.”

With all the effort he could muster, Heart forced his eyes open partway and found Cain kneeling in front of him.

"There you are.” Cain smiled gently. “You're going to be alright. You hear me. I won’t let you die, understand.”

“Cain.” H called kneeling on Heart’s other side taking in the wound. “I’m gonna have to sew it up.”

“Just get it done.” Cain snarled.

H nodded and went to work cleaning the wound as best as he could, getting the needle and thread ready.

“Heart, I need you to tell me.” Cain urged getting the boy's attention. “Who did this to you?”

Heart’s eyes were falling shut, he was fading.

“Heart, stay with me.” Cain gritted. “Who did this?”

Heat tried to say, but all that came out was m-m-m-m.

“Your mom?” Cain guessed getting a weak ‘uh-huh’ from Heart. 

Cain exchanged a look with H who nodded.

“Heart listen to me, I want you to become one of my caravan. Will you do that?” Cain asked. “We can protect you from her, give you a new place to be. Do you want that?”

Right now, anything that kept him from his mom sounded like the only option he had.

But he couldn’t form words.

“Blink twice,” Cain urged. “If you want to be one of us, blink twice.”

That seemed easy enough in theory. And he did manage it, but it took all he had to force them open for the second blink.

“Good.” Cain sighed. “I won’t let this happen again. If you want my personal protection, blink twice again.”

In all honesty, Heart wasn’t sure what he meant, but it sounded good so he forced himself to blink.

“Good.” Cain said again looking to H. “You’ll be my witness.”

H nodded. 

Then Cain leaned down pulling Heart’s shift away from his shoulder and biting down until he drew blood making Heart moan.

That was how the story began, that was how Heart was claimed by Cain. Since that day Heart started wearing a scarf and was never far from Cain’s side. He went with the gypsies everywhere putting on a show with his aerial dancing and dancing at night with everyone. He still had no interest in killing or harming anyone but that didn’t seem to bother Cain who would tuck him away when things were getting ugly, whether that was in their wagon or at his back. No matter what, Cain kept his promise and let nothing hurt Heart.

Nothing but him that is.

He had been left there for a few hours. The wagon started moving after ten minutes, and the sun started setting after an hour. Soon enough the rocking and fading light had him falling asleep.

He was woken by the sound of the door opening. His eyes fluttered open and he tensed with the sense that someone was watching him. Glancing over without moving his head he saw Cain’s shadowed figure standing at the end of the bed. Heart knew what was coming next. It had been a long and stressful couple of weeks. Things weren’t going their way and they had just suffered a major loss, and it was his fault.

He gulped when Cain started to strip so he was in nothing but his skivvies. Once that was done he got to work riding Heart of his own pants and boxers, positioning himself in between his legs and hovering over him. They rarely said anything during these exchanges. Most of the time it was all meant for venting on Cain’s part and way of making things right on Heart's. Tonight it was a bit of both. So Heart let Cain do as he wished. Cain glared as he unzipped Heart’s hoodie then ripped the tank top underneath exposing his chest making him hiss as the cold air caressed his sensitive nips. He did it again as Cain went on the attack.

“Aaahh!” Heart cried arching himself into Cain as the gypsie leader bit at one of the nubs and rolled the other between his thumb and finger making Heart whine. “Cain.”

Cain ignored him, continuing his abuse and rolling his hips so their pelvises pressed together in delicious teasing friction.

He pulled back only for a second to lock eyes with Heart holding up three fingers.

“Suck.” he commanded, his voice horse and thick with lust. 

Heart obeyed, both excited and nervous by the way things were heading. 

He lavished the offered fingers while Cain returned to his attack on Heart’s chest. This lasted just as long as Cain’s patients did, which wasn’t all that long. He yanked his fingers away and positioned them at Heart’s entrance, still bitting at Heart’s nipple. This was the part Heart had to brace himself for every time. As was stated before Cain does not have the best track record with patients. He did the bare minimum of prep before he started the main act. Heart forced himself to relax, taking deep breaths and going limp. Still, even though they had done this many times, he would wince and grit his teeth at the intrusion. Cain made quick work of finding his prostate and prodding it to make Heart relax all the more. Once three could move easily he pulled back. Heart took this moment to catch his breath as he watched Cain pull down his underwear, spitting into his hand and rub his arched, throbbing member. He grabbed Heart’s thighs then using them to pull him as close as the handcuffs would allow, pushing his legs to Heart was folded completely in half. With practiced precision, he lined himself up then started to push in.

“Mmm.” Heart gritted, fisting his hands and forcing himself to breathe.

It didn’t matter how much Cain prepared him, his body was never really ready for the girth and heft that was Cain.

But Cain didn’t pause. He pushed all the way in, giving himself a moment to acclimate to the vice-like grip that had him growling. 

“AAAHH!” Heart’s eyes went wide as Cain pulled out just enough then slammed himself back in. “Cain! Fucking hell!”

Over and over again he slammed himself into Heart’s hole jostling his body violently and pulling cries and moans from his parted lips.

“Fuck!” Heart cried arching his back. “Fucking fuck! Cain, holy god!”

“You will never disobey me again.” Cain snarled into his ear. “Do you understand?”

“Yes!” Heart cried as a way of answer and an exclamation of pleasure. 

“Yes, what?” Cain demanded thrusting harder. 

“Yes, I will never disobey.” Heart howled. “Holy shit!”

“Good.” Cain hissed, slamming down one last time and unloading his seed into the boys waiting core. 

This was just enough to push Heart over, he cried out and splattered both their chests with cum making them sticky. Cain panted over him before rolling to the left and promptly passing out. Heart watched him, scooting back up to the pillows and glaring at the cuffs.

That was how he slept that night, his arms losing feeling quickly. 

Yet it was still a mild punishment in his book.

It had been a couple of months since that incident. Uma and her crew were given a chance to live in Auradon after helping Mal and the others subdue a jealous princess. So the Isle was in chaos lately. There had been some major battles for turf leading to the birth of new gangs and the death of old ones. Then there were the coats. They were still milling around the Island carrying Auradon Prep -AP- letters for kids making them targets. It had gotten so bad that Mal and her friends made safehouses for the applicants. For the most part, the gypsies kept out of it just kept putting on their shows and robbing the audience. 

Everyone knew they were going to be robbed if they came to the show, yet they still went. Heart always thought it was because this island was just so bleak that something as whimsical as a stage show of Daring Feat, and good trickery was the only thing they had to look forward to. The only semi-good thing anyway.

"Madams and monsieurs, gather around and take in all the wonder before you," Cain called gathering a crowd of onlookers to their makeshift stage. "Do not let your eyes wander or you'll miss the show."

He smiled as he was joined by a bunch of girls in purple and pink dresses. Their purple hair held back by red bandanas while their emerald eyes shined with mischief. "Please welcome the grandaughters of Madam Mim as they showcase all that our little show has to offer."

The girls started to sway their hips as the "band" began to play.

"Let us read your palm." they say.

"Do you see it?" Cain joined in. 

"We see it." They chorused. "Let us see your future."

"Do you see it?"

"We see it. This is where you belong, welcome to the caravan."

Off to the sid,e H was whispering orders to Zula and her cronies.

"Silver gypsies rob them blind." He told them.

"This is the way of our kind." they answered.

"Welcome to the caravan," the girls were now singing, incorporating dancing with the song. "We don't care if you're blessed or damned. This is where the sinners go, WELCOME TO THE SHOW!"

"Fire dancers, power singers, fortune tellers." the girls cooed."Freaks and geeks of all kinds. An act that will blow your minds. We have it all here we're sure you know, here at the show."

"Welcome to the caravan, we don't care if you're blessed or damned, cutthroats keep your heads low. WELCOME TO THE SHOW!"

"And now for your viewing pleasure, I present to you. Dangling Heart."

A pair of sheets dropped from the top of the stage and soon Heart followed. He wore a tank top and sweatpants making it easier for him to move. He paused midair eying the audience as he started his act. This whole thing was meant to be seductive and alluring, distracting the crowd so they didn't notice Zula and the others picked their pockets. It also drove Cain nuts. Glancing to the left he saw that sure enough, Cain was learning at him. Grinning inwardly he focused on his routine. When the song ended he flipped out of the sheets landing smoothly, and giving a bow.

"Dangling Heart everyone." Cain called taking center stage. "Please busy yourselves with our other performances. Enjoy the show."

He and Heart gave one more bow exiting the stage while Mayleen and her sisters started an illusion act.

They made it to anally a few feet away from the stage before Cain pressed Heart into the brick wall.

"You know exactly what you do to me with that show." he hissed in the boy's ear. "How you move, its damn near hypnotic."

Heart only grinned accepting this rare show of semi affection.

They locked lips, grinding on each other with a desperate passion.

But a blinding glare caught Heart's attention.

"Cain, look out!" He cried pushing his claimer out of the way.

"Heart!" Cain exclaimed as the blade embedded itself in his shoulder.

"Gah!" Heart gritted clawing at the gloved hand gripping the hilt.

"You bastard." Cain snarled drawing his own knife and plunging it into the soldier's side.

With a cry of surprise, the man backed away giving Cain perfect access to his chest. He was quick and precise making quick work of the man and sending him off to the afterlife.

"Heart!" he called rushing back to the boy's side. "Let me see."

"I'm fine." Heart assured glancing at the dead man. That was one of Frollo's men."

"Damn it," Cain growled, grabbing his uninjured arm and leading back toward the stage. "Gypsies, pack up! We're out of here."

By now gypsies knew not to question when Cain called curtains closed. They jumped into action, breaking down the stage and pulling down tents. Frantic but practiced.

"H, make sure everyone's ready,'' Cain ordered dragging Heart to the wagon. "Sit." He ordered once they were in. "What were you thinking!? You could have been killed."

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Heart gritted as Cain pressed a bit of cloth to the wound.

"There is no room for selfless acts on the isle." Cain snapped. "You know that. Every man for himself."

"I'm sorry.'' Heart winced looking thoroughly scolded.

"Damnit." The gypsie huffed rubbing his face. "You're just too damn soft for this island."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Cain sighed shaking his head taking Heart's hand and pressing it to the cloth.

"Keep pressure on that. I'm gonna go help the others." And he was gone.

Yet another lovely day on the isle.

It had been weeks since then and currently, Heart was in the market with some of the other gypsies stocking up on supplies for the next move. They were all gypsies he could trust, loyal to Cain as long as he was in charge. Shan Zula and her cronies were all on guard detail. Mostly to keep them happy and out of Cain’s way. Unfortunately, Heart’s acceptance into the caravan was only partial. 

Still, he did his part.

“Hey, grabbing some blankets.” he told one of the others heading to the other end of the market.

“Don’t stray too far.” someone called back.

Things were still tense on the Island, if you were even suspected of being in a rival gang or carrying an AP letter you would be attacked.

“I’ll be fine.” Heart assured. 

He may not be much of a fighter, but he was fast and agile so escaping wasn’t a problem.

Finding the stall with blankets he made quick work of distracting the vendor with some fake silver coins and snatched the closest stack taking off up the ally before they could notice. He was just getting ready to double back when he saw someone he thought he’d never see again.

“Hello Jack.” the king of hearts addressed with a weak smile.

“Leave me alone.” Heart gritted side-stepping his father.

“Son wait please.” the king urged grabbing Heart’s shoulder.

“Get off.” Heart snapped his shoulder still sore from the stab. “Stay away from me.”

“Son just listen.” The king tried again. “I’m sorry about that night, things got out of hand.”

“Out of hand?” Heart roared outraged. “She nearly killed me!”

“She didn’t have her meds, you know how hard it is to come by the right kind. It’s not like we have health care on the isle.”

“That’s no excuse.” Heart shook his head. 

“No, your right. I’m sorry.” 

“Save it. I need to head back.”

“I saw your show last week.”

This made Heart pause.

“You looked good, I was very impressed.” he sighed stepping up to his son’s side. “But that wasn’t why I came here.”

“I’m not going back.” Heart gritted.

“That’s not it either.” The king shook his head holding out a golden scroll to his son. “This is.”

Heart stared wide-eyed at the letter, not believing what he was seeing.

“Is that-”

“An acceptance letter for Auradon Prep.” His father affirmed. “It arrived yesterday. The coats said that should you wish to go you were to meet them this afternoon at the bridge.” 

Heart stared at it for a moment longer before shaking his head.

“I don’t want it.” he said curtly moving to sidestep his dad. 

“You have to take it.” the king urged. “Please, Jack, take it and be free from this island.”

“I don’t want it.” 

“Son-”

“I said no!” Heart roared knocking the letter away and making his dad flinch. “I don’t need Auradon Prep and I don’t need you, the caravan is my home.”

With that, he turned his back and stalked down the ally to his crew.

“Where were you?” one of the gypsies, Reyla daughter of Governer Radcliffe, asked.

“Ran into some interference,” he said simply. “I handled it.”

“Whatever lets’ go.” she groaned.

He followed looking over his shoulder briefly to see if his father was still there. He wasn’t. Of course.

“There you are.” Cain called as they breached the caravan boarder. “Got it all?”

“Yeah.” Heart nodded handing the blankets off to another gypsy.

“Good.” Cain nodded turned to everyone else. “Frollo is closing in. So let’s get the hell out of here.”

“You may want to rethink who you're taking with us, fearless leader.”

They all looked to see Shan Zula sauntering past the tents and tarps, a smug and righteous look on her face, her hands behind her back.

“What the hell does that mean?” Cain sighed fixing his glasses, with Frollo so close he really didn’t have time to deal with her challenges. “We don’t have time for this Zula.”

“Oh, I’m aware.” She nodded. “But don’t you want only those who are loyal in our happy caravan.”

“Get to the point or I’ll cut off your tongue.” Cain snarled.

“If you wish.” She shrugged, bringing forward a gold scroll from behind her back.

Heart froze, hoping to the Villians above it was hers.

“What is that?” Cain demanded, eyes zeroing in on the parchment.

“It’s an acceptance letter to Auradon Prep.” she smiled waving it back and forth.

“You got an acceptance letter?” he snorted like it was the funniest thing in the world.

“Not me, sweetie.” she laughed back, eyes falling to Heart. “Your claimed.”

There was an audible shuffle as all eyes turned to Heart who stood paralyzed, eyes locked on the scroll.

“Heart?” Cain asked.

“Yup.” she nodded, a false smile splitting her face. “His daddy found me in the market and said he forgot it while they were talking. You better hurry ribbon boy, they’ll be here to fetch you soon.”

“What?” Heart gasped finally snapping out of it. “What are you talking about?”

“That’s what daddy said.” she shrugged. “Said you were coming back here to pack up before heading to the bridge.”

“No!” Heart cried looking to Cain. “She’s lying, my dad did find me so he could give me that, but I told him no. I said I wasn’t going. I swear, Cain, you have to believe me.”

Cain looked between Zula and Heart, the wheels noticeably turning in his head.

“Cain.” Heart urged.

“Who are you gonna believe?” Zula asked stepping closer. “Your top guard, who would die for you, or the little slut that takes up room in your bed.”

“Watch yourself.” H warned. “Whether or not you're telling the truth, as Cain’s claimed, you owe Heart some respect.”

“Even if he’s planning on betraying us?” she countered.

“In the end, it is Cain’s decision if he wants to let Heart go.” H informed, looking to his leader.

“That’s true.” She nodded. “But does he really want to keep the boy after he conspired to run away from the isle, leaving us all here to rot.”

“I would never.” Heart roared. “I don’t want to go. I would never betray Cain like this. The caravan is my home. Auradon can burn for all I care.”

“Clever words.” she snickered. “Now that you’ve been caught.”

“Cain please.” Heart pleaded. "You can't honestly believe her over me. Not after everything. Right?"

It was quiet. Everyone waited for Cain to come to a conclusion with tense anticipation. Heart wanted to shake him and demand if he was that dense if he really questioned his loyalty. But in the end that would only help Zula. Desperation showed itself in the worst of times.

Besides, they were all villains. 

Did any of them ever really have true loyalty to anyone?

“Cain?” Heart whispered in askance, just wanting him to look at him, to see he wasn’t lying. “Please.”

Finally, Cain did look at him, but the look in his eyes… it was the crazed manic look that he got when he was really pissed.

Heart’s heart sank knowing what was coming next.

“So you want to leave the caravan?” Cain asked, his voice higher in a sing-song way. “To go live with all the kings and puppets?”

“No.” Heart insisted. “I want to stay.”

“Then why accept the letter?” Cain chuckled tilted his head, smiling in a cruel sick way.

“I didn’t.” Heart cried. “I told my dad to take it back. Cain please.”

“You say that,” Cain nodded turning his back, stalking toward the bomb fire. “But you have no evidence to back that up, mon angle.”

“No.” Heart shook his head hugging himself. “Cain, don’t do this. Please, I don't want to leave. My loyalty is to you and only you. You have to believe me.”

Cain glanced at him over his shoulder, giving him a small sick smile.

“Get him on his knees.” he commanded.

Heart was descended upon by his fellow gypsies. They grabbed his arms, kicking the back of his knees so they buckled and fell forward. Holding him in place they waited for their leader’s next orders.

“Cain, I don’t want to go! You have to believe me!” Heart cried watching as Cain placed the brand in the coals.

“I wish I could.” Cain shrugged. “But you really don’t have much to give. Just a slut that dances in the air.”

Something in Heart shattered at those words. He shrank in on himself and waited for the inevitable. All the while murmuring about how he didn’t want to go.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this, Heart.” Cain said over him before ripping his hoddie and tank-top from his shoulder exposing his claim scare. “Really I am.”

“NO!” Heart screamed. “Not there please!”

But all were deft to his pleas. The iron brand was brought down, the skin sizzled, and Heart howled in pure anguish. The world blurring around him as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

It was only seconds, but it felt like an eternity of pain and torment. When Cain pulled the brand away,- bits of sticky, stringy flesh still hanging off it- Heart was barely conscious. With a wave of his hand, the gypsies dropped Heart letting him fall on his side with a whimper.

“Load up and let’s head out,” Cain called to everyone before glaring down at Heart. “Leave him for Frollo’s soldiers. Maybe they can have as much fun with him as I did.”

That got a laugh out of Zula and her gang but everyone else just avoided looking at him.

“H! Scout ahead, make sure it’s safe.” Cain roared.

With a nod H backed away into the shadows while everyone else grabbed ropes to pull their wagons, shouldering nap-sacks and duffles full of clothes and show supplies. 

All the while Heart lay there slowly fading away, barely able to watch as Cain’s back vanished with everyone else.

There were tears rolling across his eyes, yet he made no noise. Even his breathing could barely be heard. Any moment Frollo and his men would get there and villains only knew that they would do to him. Probably burn him at the stake. But maybe that would be for the best. At least then the pain would stop. At least he wouldn’t have to feel so pathetic.

It would all stop.

“Get up!” someone hissed at his side.

Looking up blurrily he could make out the outline of someone familiar.

“H?” he wheezed.

“C’mon, hurry.” H urged grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to his feet. “We have to go or you’ll miss the coats.”

“Can’t.” Heart mumbled. “Don’t feel good.”

“I know, but they’ll be able to help you.” H insisted. “C’mon, we have to hurry.”

Sluggish and hazy, H dragged Heart through the market and allies pushing others aside with glares and his intense aura.

By the time they made it to the limo, the coats were just about ready to leave.

“Wait!” H called helping Heart down the steps. “This is Jack of Heart, son of the king and queen of Hearts, here’s his letter. He needs medical attention.”

“Get him in the car.” The first coat they reached urged. “We’ve got a medic inside.”

H glared at this. Though that made sense, they most likely had a lot of kids come to them bruised and beaten. Lots of gangs didn’t like deserters whether you were one of them or not. To leave the Isle was to betray them all.

“H.” Heart murmured as he was handed off to one of the coats.

“Be safe.” H told him with a rare small smile. “I’ve got things here.”

Heart blinked rapidly as he tried to fight off the darkness.

“Thanks.” he sighed as he was placed in the seat.

“I need bandages and a cold pack.” someone urged, kneeling in front of him.

“Just don’t forget us.” H pleaded. “Don’t forget where you came from.”

At this point all Heart could manage was a weak nod.

He would never forget his home. Even if he had nowhere to call home anymore. He was from the Isle, it was apart of him.

He would never forget.

When he woke he felt… weird. Like he was missing a few layers of grime. He also felt pleasantly comfortable. Whatever he was laying on felt like a cloud. Yet he was also stiff and sore. Particularly in his shoulder area. 

With a groan, he forced his eyes open took in his surroundings. The room was nothing but white and grey. Good start he supposed. He was in a bed, with thick blankets pilled on top of him and his head buried in a fluffed plastic covered pillow.

“Huh.” he hummed reaching up for his shoulder that’s when he noticed the needle in his arm. “What the hell?”

A door opening had him looking forward giving him yet another shock.

“Gil?” he asked.

“Your awake.” the son of Gaston cheered. “That’s good.”

“What’s going on?” he asked going to pull the needle out.

“Whoa wait, leave that alone.” Gil urged grabbing his hand. “It’s giving you medicine.”

“Huh.” Heart hummed letting his hand drop.

“You're in a hospital.” Gil murmured grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the bed. “You weren’t in the best shape when they brought you. They said that you passed out ‘cause of shock from the burn or something.” 

Heart narrowed his eyes at this feeling his shoulder for the bite turned burn.

And that was when he noticed.

“Where’s my scarf?” he asked on the verge of panic. 

“Oh.” Gill gasped heading to another door, snaking his arm through and pulling it out quickly. “The doctors washed it and your other clothes, they were drying in the bathroom.” 

Heart snatched the garment from Gil and quickly wrapped it around his neck, heaving a relieved sigh when it was finally in place. He avoiding looking at Gil, knowing his outburst would be brought up soon enough. But he wasn’t sure if he should lie or not. He was in the land of the good now, so he supposed that meant he couldn’t lie. Or at least he wasn’t supposed to. But… the truth wasn’t pleasant.

“That scar on your neck,” Gil started, his voice soft and gentle. “Did Cain do that too?”

“No!” Heart cried, jostling his wound making him wince. “He didn’t do this.”

“Then was it your mom?” he asked, still gentle.

Heart clenched at his blankets and nodded.

“She sometimes thinks I’m Alice, so she tries to finish what she started in Wonderland.” He gritted pulling his legs to his chest. 

“Is that why you joined Cain’s crew?”

“Yeah, he said he could keep me safe.”

They were quiet for a moment before Gil sighed.

“We all had to do stuff we didn’t want on the island.” 

“Did you want to be claimed by Uma and Harry?” Heart asked eyeing him over his knees.

“That was different.” Gil shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “I’m still with them even though I’m here.”

“Really?” Heart raised his brow. “Even though you’re here? Don’t the locals have something against unconventional relationships?” 

"At first they were a bit weird about it, but after some time they got over it and now we're all good and friends."

"So they just accepted you and the others no problem? Convenient."

“Well it took some getting used to, but eventually we found a way to be cool. Its good to be bad." Gil smiled.

The door opened again then letting in three more people.

"Ben." Gil addressed with a bow. "Heart, this is king Ben."

"Hello, Heart." King Ben smiled benevolently, before taking on a more somber look. "I'm sorry about your trip over."

“Hmm.” Heart hummed playing with his scarf.

“I was told that the letters were not having the effect I was hoping for.” Ben nodded, looking sheepish.

“You could say that again.” Uma snorted. “Not that it’s your fault, but a bunch of kids raised by villains are not really open up to the idea of good. You're doing what you can to help them.”

“Aye,” Harry nodded. “They’ll figure out sooner or later ‘at th' letters are their best chance at a good life.”

“Until then they’ll be attacked.” Heart snorted rubbing his burn.

“Heart.” Gil murmured. “Ben didn’t send the coats for you- well I mean he did, but only because I asked him to.”

Heart stared at him before giving a small chuckle.

“You were trying to pay me back for when I helped you escape from the caravan.” Heart remembered. 

“Well yeah, and I was trying to help you get away from Cain.” Gil told him with a small smile. 

“You really think I needed saving.” Heart rolled his eyes.

“Well-”

“Despite what you and the rest of the isle thought, he wasn’t that bad to his own people.” 

“He did brand ye, fish bait.” Harry pointed out.

“He thought I betrayed him.” Heart sighed. “I was an enemy so his protection didn’t extend to me anymore.” 

“What did he do after you helped Gil?” Uma asked.

“Locked me up.” Heart shrugged. “I was his claimed, so he was less harsh with me. Much to a few of the caravans dismay.”

“Claimed?” Ben raised his brow looking to the VKs for answers. 

“You don’t want to know.” Uma shook her head. “Or ask Mal, it’s a touchy subject with us VKs.”

“I'll take that under advisement.” Ben nodded. “Anyway, so you can be discharged today but the doctors say you’ll still need some rest. So we figured that just for today you’ll be shown around by Uma, Harry, and Gil, and so you can be prepared for tomorrow when you start classes.”

“Sure, whatever.” Heart rolled his eyes. “Not like I have anywhere else to go anymore.”

“Great.” Uma mock cheered. “Your clothes are in the bathroom, so get dressed and we’ll take you around.”

Heart sighed reaching for the IV gingerly pulling it out.

“You probably should have waited for the doctor to do that.” Gil winced.

“I’m fine, plus I want to get out of here.” Heart groaned. 

“I have to get back to the palace,” Ben said looking to Uma and Harry then Gil and Heart. “But if you need me-”

“We’ll find you.” Uma assured. “But I think after going through the proses ourselves we know how to help Heart around.”

“Right.” Ben smiled. “Heart, it was good to meet you, I’ll see you around.”

“See ya.” Heart waved closing the door to the bathroom.

Finally, he had a moment alone, a moment to reflect on all that happened in that last twenty-four hours. He was officially cast off the island, away from his parents and the people who he was closest to. In retrospect this wasn’t the worst thing that happened to him, but… He had been with the Silver Gypsies for two years. He didn’t really understand it but there was this hollowness in his chest at the thought of never seeing any of them again.

With the solitude, he let himself fall against the wall and curl in on himself. He wasn’t going to cry, tears were a weakness. But he could let himself have a small panic attack. Too many changes too quickly, he had been struggling to breathe since he woke up. But he couldn’t stay there all day, who knew how long he had till Gill busted down the door. So he took a few deep breaths, stood and washed his face off in the sink before getting dressed. He still didn’t have shoes, but that didn’t bother him. He hated the things anyways. 

Exiting the bathroom, fully dressed in his newly cleaned clothes, he found the Sea Three waiting for him. A goofy smile on Gil’s face, a teasing one on Harry’s and a board sneer on Uma’s. Somethings never change. 

“So what’s the first thing on the agenda?” He asked.

“Let’s show him the cafeteria first.” Gil suggested looking pleased as punch.

“It’s your show, pretty boy.” Uma snorted brushing some hair out of his face. “We’re just here to make sure you don’t get him lost.”

“Aye, lead the way blondie.” Harry gestured with his hookless hand- which Heart just noticed that for once Harry didn’t have his hook on his person.

“C’mon Heart, your gonna like this.” Gil promised grabbing the other boy's wrist and pulling him out and down the hall. 

“And over there is the tourney field.” Gil smiled. “Jay, Carlos and I play. We’re playing the Sherwood Merrymen next week you should come to see.”

Heart looked at Harry.

“You don’t play?” He asked.

“Oh, he does R.O.A.R and theater in the offseason with Uma.” Gil told him.

He expected Uma to yell at Gil for telling Heart something so embarrassing, but instead, she smiled at him then snorted at Heart.

“What, I’m not ashamed. Theater is fun.” she shrugged. "plus after they realized how dumb it was not to let girls on the R.O.A.R team there have been more girls to join. Even Lonny's girlfriend Morgan-Merida's daughter-joined."

“An they aur naturals.” Harry smirked. 

Gil smiled at his boyfriend and girlfriend pulling Heart back to the school.

So far Heart had seen the dining room, the hundreds of classrooms, and the courtyard. It was big and colorful making his eyes hurt. Most people were looking at him funny, but that could have been because of the lack of shoes. Either way he just sneered back.

“And the last thing before the dorms is-”

“What are they doing?” Heart asked as they entered the gymnasium. 

Inside there were a bunch of kids flipping around on pulls and walking beams.

“Ah, it must be the Daring Feat, club.” Harry hummed. 

"During Feels?” Heart wondered.

“It’s a sport that’s all about balance, agility, and cool stunts.” Uma shrugged. “Kind of like R.O.A.R only without the swords.”

“Huh.” Heart hummed staring at the teens flipping and tumbling all over the place. 

He saw some running an obstacle course, having to do pare-core for most of it. There were other kids hanging from rings and trapeze bars. And even more doing tricks on tightropes.

"Cool." he breathed.

“Hey, guys.” Jay called behind them.

He and Chad were dressed in sweats and tank tops looking ready for a workout.

“Whit are ye doin’ ‘ere?” Harry asked, cocking his head. “Planning on ditching th, tourney team fur th' acrobats?”

“What?” Gil cried. “You can’t.”

“Relax Gil.” Jay chuckled. “We’re just here to talk to Lonny.”

They looked to where he pointed seeing the daughter of Mulan balancing on a beam, prepping for a flip.

“She wants to talk to us about R.O.A.R.” Chad huffed still upset that she was captain. “It starts up next month.”

“Which means that we’re gonna be short a team member.” a short redhead growled just off to their left. “And championships are coming up.”

“Quinn.” Jay gulped. “Still upset about that?”

“Yes.” she hissed. “I get why she has too, but it still sucks.”

“Sorry.” Jay winced.

“What about Heart?” Gil said clapping said boy on the shoulder making him grunt. “He’s really good at acrobatics. He did this hanging thing in the air.”

“Aerial silks.” Heart corrected.

“Were you any good?” Quinn asked, remembering herself and holding her hand out to shake. “I’m Quinn, Quasimodo’s daughter, captain of the Daring Feat, team.” 

"Hi." Hearts said taking the offered hand, slightly tense since he was...involved with her father's arch enemies' son.

"So, are you any good?"

"What this guy?" Chad snorted. "C'mon, he looks like he can barely do a somersault let alone some crazy stunt."

"C'mon Chad."Jay sighed. "Give it a rest. You don't even know him."

"Go on and show him what you can do," Gil smiled. 

Heart gripped his arm nervously shrinking in on himself with so many eyes on him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked Quinn.

She put a knuckle to her chin in thought.

"Can you do a flip?" she asked.

He looked between Gil and the others, wondering if this was a good idea. He was never one for showing off. Back on the Isle he just wanted to impress Cain, best to keep one's leader entertained with a good show.

"I don't know." he shook his head.

"See." Chad snorted. "He can't do it. Just another villain kid with no talent."

"Chad!"Jay hissed.

"Go on fish bait." Harry encouraged patting Heart's shoulder. "show him what ye can do."

Heart hummed taking a calming breath and stepping forward. Thanks to all his time on the isle dodging angry vendors and shop owners, acrobatics were no problem. Quickly he jumped into a front flip then back into a backflip. Looking over his shoulder he gaged their reactions. 

"Nicely done." Uma nodded.

"It could work." Quinn hummed. "You said you did aerial silks right?"

Heart nodded.

"Can you show me?" she asked.

This was his element, and its been a stressful day. So the chance to fly was a bit too tempting to pass up. Quinn directed him to the silks stepping to the side so he could get to work. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight of the silks, though these were by far nicer than the ones he used in the caravan's show. They weren't a bunch of bedsheets tied together, hanging from a hook. He wondered for a moment if he would even be able to use them. Gripping them he got a feel for the material, tugging at it and wrapping it a few times around his hand.

"Any day now." Chad sighed only to be hushed by the others.

Taking a deep breath Heart pulled himself up a few feet and got to work tanging himself in the folds. Once he was good and twisted he let go, Ietling himself fall so he was upside down. He smiled to himself forgetting the students, the island, and Cain just for a moment. Just let himself relax and just move to the rhythm in his head. He twisted and flipped, swung and fell. There were a few times he slipped, but he corrected himself quickly and flew into the next pose. When he started panting he slowed down making a sing and sitting in it so he could rest.

"Well I'm sold," Quinn called startling him and almost making him fall. "With a show like that, we would definitely take first place."

Show?

"No!'' Heart cried flipping out of the silks. "I will never do another show!"

They all stared at him taken aback by his outburst. Heart knew it must seem mad to them, but there was no way he would ever do another show not after what happened with the gypsies. Not after Cain.

"I'm sorry." he sighed curling on himself. "Its just been a long day. I think I need to rest."

"Sure thing." Gil nodded his smile back in place. "C'mon, I'll take you to your dorm room."

"If you change your mind," Quinn called after them. "Practices are on Sundays, Mondays, and Tuesdays at three fifteen."

Heart didn't think he would be coming back, but he tucked the information away just in case.

They were quiet as they walked down the halls. Uma and Harry watching Heart for any more outbursts. They themselves knew how stressful coming to Aurondon could be. It took them a whole month to become social with anyone besides the crew. Gil didn't have that problem. He adapted to life in Auradon like he was born there. Always their ray of sunshine. Still, this had them wondering how long it would take Heart to become comfortable.

"This is your dorm." Gil grinned pushing the door open and letting Heart walk in.

It was huge, at least in comparison to Heart's old cell and the wagon he shared with Cain. There were two double beds with yellow and blue spreads, a TV, two desks, and food and wardrobes. Two of everything huh…

"Who else lives here?" he asked looking to the Sea Three.

"Says on the registry form that your roommate is Marris." Uma noted. "Don't worry you'll see him soon." Gil assured.

"He's probably in class now." Harry told him.

"Do you need anything else?" Gil beamed. "Food, something to drink, or maybe-"

"Thanks, Gil." Heart cut him off. "I'm good, I just need to chill for a minute. A bit overloaded on new."

"Okay." Gil nodded backing out of the room with the others. "If you do need anything, mine and Harry's room is two doors down."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Heart nodded.

With a last smile from Gil, the Sea Three closed the door and left him to his devices. 

He snooped around the room a bit. Made sure he had an exit plan in case his roommate turned out to be nuts. Or in case he couldn't handle this. There was a bookshelf next to one of the desks which he peeked at. There were some textbooks and a few volumes of the History of Heroes and Magic. Which was an account of Auradon's history before it was the United States of Auradon. The rest were fiction novels and sagas he recognized from Cain's bookshelf. From that, he could gather that his roommate was a bookworm with a pension for history and fiction, just like someone else he knew.

Seemed even in Auradon he couldn't escape that shadow.

He wondered if it would follow him all his life.

Gritting his teeth, he turned his back on the shelf, stripping to his briefs and undershirt he crawled into the bed that wasn't covered in books and papers and pulled the covers over his head. He tossed and turned, trying to find the lumps and bumps. But there were none. What was this mattress made of, clouds and feathers?

"Ugh!" Heart growled throwing the pillow and comforter on the floor making a quaint nest.

Satisfied he curled up and let the quiet carry him off to dreamland.

The next day was... interesting...he guessed. Gil woke him up at seven in the morning and walked him to his first class-goodness remedial 101- then picked him up for all the next ones. He was sure it was just to keep him from getting Iost, but part of him felt like it was to keep him out of trouble. So when the end of the day came he assured the pirate that he was perfectly capable of walking himself to my own dorm. Gil only smiled and nodded and went off with his captain and first mate. Heart sighed finally, truly alone. He couldn't wait till he was back in his room so he and bury himself in his new pile of homework. It may not be fun or villainy to do, but he didn't have anything else to do with his time.

But he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because when he looked up from his slipper clad feed-he refused to wear anything else and they wouldn't let him go barefoot- he was in a hallway he'd never seen before. The walls were bare, which was weird since the rest of the school was covered in tapestries and posters.

"Oh great." he huffed. "Now where am I?"

"You are exactly where you need to be."

Spinning on his heel he was surprised to find a girl sitting on the window seal.

She was a petite thing, with bleach blonde hair-practically white-that she kept in a loose floppy bun on top of her head while her bangs framed her face, hanging past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright copper, smiling kindly behind a pair of round specks. The royal blue sweater dress she wore was frumpled and pilled up like she had slept in it a couple of nights in a row, and her white leggings had fading grey stains on the outer thighs, like she was constantly wiping ink covered hands on them. There was an electric pencil poked into her bun and a brown satchel slung across her shoulder. She was smiling like they were old friends, swinging her blue ankle boots casually back and forth.

"Hi?" he said cautiously, narrowing his eyes. 

"Hello, Heart." She cocked her head and waving her hand toward him. "Or do you prefer Jack?"

His eyes widened and he backed away. 

"How did you-"

"Don't worry, I've been waiting for you for a while." She chuckled.

"Yeah," he backed up more. "That's not weird at all."

"I'm sorry." She nodded, jumping down. "I'm - WAHH!" As soon as her boot touched the ground, she slipped falling flat on her face. "Oh hang it all." she groaned, struggling to her feet, fighting with the strap of her bag. "Oh, bumbling ban pots." She sighed straightening out her clothes, smiling again at him and holding out her hand. "I'm Meril, Merlin's granddaughter...and supper clumsy."

He stared at her like she had grown a dragon head. 

"I understand that you're lost." She grinned putting her hands behind her back and tilting her head. "I can help you out if you would like."

"Why would you... nevermind. Auradon, land of the good."

"Indeed." She nodded gesturing down the hall. "Come on then, I'll get you to where you need to be."

She didn't really give him a chance to refuse, leading him back the way he came.

She took him through hallways and stairwells he'd never seen before, though that wasn't saying much since this was only his second day there. Still, it served well to confuse him; ramping up his suspicions. When he started seeing more students he felt a bit better and was certain that he could find the dorms on his own now.

"Thanks for your help," he told her ready to take his leave. "I think I can manage from here."

"Oh not the way." she giggled, "That way takes much too long. Follow me, I'll show you a faster way."

She grabbed his wrist and started dragging him past the other students. He wanted to shake her off and say it was fine, but in the end, he just sighed and let her drag him off. However, when she pushed him through the library doors his suspicion flared up again.

"What is this," he demanded after she stopped in front of a shelf full of hero biography spines. "If this is some hazing thing-"

"Oh, no, no, no." She waved her hands at him, quickly assuring him. "Nothing like that I promise."

"Then what are we doing here?" he questioned crossing his arms.

"I'm taking you to where you need to be." She beamed plucking the pencil from her bun.

"You're taking me to the dorms?"

"You'll see." She appeased turning back to the shelf taping five books in a star like pattern.

With a short, near soundless, hiss the shelves panted disappearing into the wall, revealing a round brightly it room. She smiled at him again gesturing for him to go first. At this point, he was too curious to refuse-apparently he did share some traits with Alice. The room was a study of sorts. There was a large round table in the center covered in books and papers, mugs and teapots, pencils, pens and an old typewriter that was typing all on its own. It was a chaotic mess. The rest of the room was floor to ceiling shelves stuffed to bursting with books. And there were still piles of them littering the floor. At the northernmost point of the study was a grand window complete with a cushion stuffed bench. While at the southernmost there was a simple fine place with two cushy armchairs sat in front of it. There were candles everywhere giving off the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. That added to the scent of old books, in and spiced tea gave the room an autumn-like feel.

Heart knew someone who would love this room.

"Welcome, Heart, son of the king and queen of hearts," Meril called standing in the center of the room, her arms spread wide. "to Magic Club."

"Whoa…" was a "Heart could think to say.

"Heart?"

Looking over to a rather tall stack of books, Heart found Jay standing with a boy wearing a white blazer over a grey t-shirt and cream-colored jeans. His dark hair was a ponytail of a million braids and there were three gold earrings in his left ear.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"She brought me here." Heart said pointing to Meril.

"Ah,'' the other boy nodded, his accent smooth as velvet. "Dis is dat special guest you were talkin' about, in'it, Meril?"

"He is indeed, Omen." Meril nodded back. "Heart this is Omen, he's Mama Oddie's great, great, great-"

"I'm her grandson by a few generations." Omen cut her off. "It's nice ta meet ya."

"He is also our leading expert in voodoo." Meril smiled.

"Isn't that bad Magic?" Heart asked thinking about Dr. Felicair and his daughters.

"Nah, non a dat shadow Magic runs trough dese hands bro." Omen shook his hand, waving his hand from side to side, brushing away the stigmatism. "Voodoo is good magic, long as ya know witta do wid it. ‘Sepecially when you were raised by Mama Odie and her children in de bayou."

"Huh." Heart raised a brow.

"Sorry we're late." they all turned to the door, finding three more kids walking through. A dark-haired boy wearing three different shades of blue, and two brunettes, the girl in pink and the boy in red. "The twins ran into Jane and Carlos and had to divert their path. I was waiting for them."

"That’s fine Marris, better late than never," Meril assured waving the teens in. “Now then I think its time for a spot of tea.”

“You must be Heart.” Marris addressed taking the other boys' hand. “I’m Marris son of the fairy Merryweather, your roommate.”

“Hi.” Heart said, awkward and wary.

“And those two,” he gestured to the two brunet twins. “Are my cousins, Finn and Fiona, Fawna’s kids. Sorry about ditching you last night.” Marris sighed, taking his seat at the round table and accepting a cup from Meril. “But Meril here insisted that I stay away from you till you came too Magic club.” 

“My visions never steer me wrong.” Meril tutted. “It had to be just so, fate has directed me and I shall follow it. If only to see the outcome. In my vision, you didn’t meet him till now.”

“Visions?” Heart balked. “You get visions?”

“Of course.” Meril nodded, turning her nose up, proud as could be. Letting go of the teapot- yet it floated in the air, continuing to pour into the little teacup, gaining on the rim- while she waved her arms around in an air of importance. “My grandfather was able to see centuries into the future. I inherited his gift. As well as his magic. As well as his- Oh boiling kettles! Bad teapot, stop! Stop I say! Blast it all!”

“And his air-headed clumsiness.” Snorted one of the twins taking one of the cookies happily munching on it.

“Oh hush Finn.” Meril humphed. “I’ll take his flaws with his magic any day.”

“Sure whatever.” Finn- as he was called- snorted.

“Dear brother, leave her be.” his twin sister snickered. “We must remember she is the great, and marvelous Meril. Master of all magics, and collector of all things sorcery. She is our fearless club leader after all.”

“You are right, dear Fiona.” Finn chuckled with his sister. “We must show her due respect.”

“Oh, enough the both of you.” Meril huffed. “I never called myself great or marvelous.”

“But you do collect all things sorcery.” Fiona shrugged.

“Of course.” Meril smiled. “One can never have too many instruments or books for magic. It’s only natural for a witch to have plenty of tools for her craft.”

“She ain’t wrong dere.” Omen smirked. “Voodoo calls for many different tools, different roots, herbs an’ such. De craft is like any oder hobbies.”

“Oh but, enough of that,” Meril called handing Heart a cupa tea. “We are here to welcome our newest member, Heart.” she smiled to the confused boy. “That is if you will join us.”

“Wait what?” Heart blinked. “Why would you want me to join your club? I don’t have any magic.”

“You sure?” Omen asked plucking a twig from a basket on the table, sauntering to Heart. “Let us see.”

“What’s that for?” Heart demanded watching the twig and backing up, cautiously. 

“Don’t worry, bro.” Omen assured. “Dis is one a dem tools I was talkin’ ‘bout. It will tell me weder you have magic or non.”

“He will, I saw him use it and my visions never mislead me,” Meril told him taking her seat at the typewriter, tapping her active pencil on her palm turning it into a nine-inch wood wand. “Come to me, book I need.” she cast, waving the wand in the air. One of the towers wavered before collapsing entirely as a book came flying to her. “Oh bubbles and troubles.” she groaned rubbing her face. “I’ll clean that up in a minute. Now, where did I see it…” she mumbled to herself as she flipped through pages. “Here is is, ahem, ‘It has been noted that the citizens of Wonderland hold magic, for some it may not be as strong as say the Cheshire cat, but in order to even live in this land they require magic. The world is constantly changing, and shifting, it is a world of doorways, driving anyone who doesn’t have any magic completely mad as a hatter.’ In conclusion, he has to have magic.”

“But my mom was insane.” Heart urged. “So was completely and insanely nuts! She chopped off heads for the wrong color roses.”

“But your father-”

“Was just as crazy if not more.” Heart hissed, backing away from them. “He had to be to stay with her. To put me through the years of misery under her ‘care’.”

“Okay time out.” Meril quelled holding up her hands. “Allaca-zap!” she called out snapping her wand toward the fallen pile of books, making the book she took fly back and pile rebuild itself. “Love that spell, undoes any spell that was cast moments before- oh not the point.” she shook her head looking back to Heart. “Everyone in Wonderland was nuts.”

“So your logic is flawed.” Heart cocked his head.

“They were nuts.” She nodded walking around the table, stopping before him. “But not completely insane.”

“But you just said-”

“What is your definition of insane?” she asked clasping her hands behind her back pacing in front of him. 

“Raging lunatics.” Heart ticked. 

“And how would you describe your dad?” 

“... Not a raging lunatic.” he tilted his head. 

“Exactly.” She beamed pausing in her pace. “She was the only one like that, the rest of them were all mild-mannered, a little cooky but not murderous.”

“So you think my mom had no magic but my dad did?” He raised his brow. “Because he wasn’t a murderous nutjob?”

“And you aren’t.” she gestured. 

“I’ve never been to Wonderland,” he exclaimed. “So how do we know?”

“Because in my vision I saw you using magic.” she shrugged. 

“Are ya sure?” Omen asked staring the twig he had pointed at Heart’s chest. “If he does have magic, it’s not much.”

“He has just enough.” she assured. 

“For what?” Heart demanded. 

“Doorways.” She smiled. “It’s a useful spell. Get’s you from point A to B in no time at all.” 

“And why would I need to know how to do that?”

She parted her lips for an answer but snapped them shut in a pout as she thought.

“I don’t know yet.” She tilted her head. “It’s just something that I saw you doing.”

“Great, good for you.” He snorted. “And thanks for the invitation, but I’ll pass.”

He turned his back ready to find his dorm and pass some time with homework. 

“You are more than welcome to walk away.” She called getting him to freeze midstep. “But magic is alive and strong in Auradon, it won’t be long before your own magic comes to life. And when it does, you might not be able to control it. And it might do something awful.”

He glared at her over his shoulder, not able to come up with a comeback, and unable to walk away now.

“You should stay.” It was Jay who said it. He had been quiet this whole time, just watching to see how this all played out. But now, he felt he needed to say his piece. “Trust me, magic is not fun when you can’t control it.”

“How would you know?” Heart demanded.

“Because…” Jay sighed rubbing his neck. “My dad was a Genie, and that makes me one too, or at least half, my mom was human I guess. So after being in Auradon and being exposed to magic, my cosmic powers awakened. It was lucky that no one was around when they did because I was making swords fly around the room and practice dummies dance. If Meril hadn’t sent Omen to get me, it could have been worse.”

“Why didn’t you just ask Mal for help?” Heart asked facing him now.

“I was embarrassed.” he shrugged. “And she had her hands full with all her Lady Mal duties. I didn’t want to make it worse. Omen and the Magic club have been a great help. They’ll help you to.”

“I doubt that my magic, if I have any, will be that extreme.” he snorted. “There is a difference between cosmic power and magical mental medication.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Meril told him holding her forehead. “If you don’t get a handle on your magic, you may open a doorway to the Isle and unleash the Villains upon Auradon.”

“What?” Heart gapped. “You’re kidding me. No way could I do that.”

“If ya don’t know how ta use dem powers, den ya certainly can.” Omen shook his head. “It is best not ta take da chance.”

“But…” he looked all around the room as if the pile of books would give him the right excuse to not join this little club. “But… I…”

“Give it a week.” Meril pleaded. “If you still don’t like the club, or show no signs of having magic then you can leave.”

“That… seems reasonable.” he groaned. “Ugh, fine, one week, then I’m out.”

“Yay!” Meril cheered jumping to hug him only to slip on a stray scrap of paper and fall flat on her face again. “Oh hang it all!” she cried making them all laugh. 

So for a week, he would go to the hidden study after classes and practice magic with Meril and the others. At first, it didn’t seem like anything was going to happen, but on the second day, he was able to make a cup of tea mirror his dorm room. 

"Holy crap." he gasped feeling the rush of power tickling his nerves just under his skin.

"Quite them rush isn't it?" Jay smirked watching Heart shiver with power.

"It's like… a switch just flipped." he breathed. "I can feel it all over."

"Now try to reach through the reflection." Meril encouraged. "Try bringing it through."

Excitedly, Heart dunked his hand in-meeting little resistance-grabbing the pencil on his desk and pulling it through.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, holding up the pencil in triumph.

"Well done." Meril cheered clapping her hands together.

"Whoa…" Heart suddenly groaned clutching this head and laying it on the table. "Dizzy."

"Omen." Meril called as she rubbed Heart's back. ''What's going on? Magic of this level doesn't normally wipe a person out this bad."

"It does when ya don't have magic ta work wid." Omen shook his head waving a few herbs over Heart. "He not like us. He got just enough magic ta survive a place like Wonderland, but not ta use dem complicated spells."

"Thanks for the pep-talk." Heart snorted. 

"I should have thought of that." Meril accosted herself waving to the tea set getting it to make Heart a cup. 

"So I can't use magic." Heart sighed sipping at the spiced drink.

"That's not it at all," Meril assured. "It's more like your limited to doorway and sanity magic. You'll build up endurance and be able to last longer it's just gonna take time."

"Cool." Heart huffed. "Then I guess I have to keep coming back to learn more."

"Seems like it." she smirked.

Sigh.

"Fine you win."

His days started to follow a steady routine, he would go to class, eat lunch with Gil and the magic club, more classes then magic club. There was a bit of an upset when he finally joined the Daring Feat, team. 

"Oh c'mon." Heart ground turning on his heel as Quinn cut him off in the hall.

"I'm not gonna stop bothering you tell you to come to practice," she shrugged his stride.

"I already told you -"

"You're too busy to join the team, I know." she rolled her eyes. "But c'mon, just come to one practice. Try it once if you don't like it I'll never bother you again."

"You hero kids are all heavy on the try it once before you hate it aren't you." he snorted.

"You don't even have to do the aerial silks. I can obstacle team."

"The what?"

"Darning Feats is broken into three segments. The obstacle runs, the air routines and the group routines."

"And you want me to be a part of the obstacle team?''

"Only because you don't want to be a part of the air team." She shrugged. "C'mon just give it a shot."

"If I go to your practice this once will you leave me alone?"

"Only if you don't like it."

"Fine." he growled

"Awesome. C'mon, we're already late." She hurried dragging him to the gym.

And that was how he ended up running obstacles with the Daring Feats team. So he split up his time between Magic club and Daring Feat, doing school work in between. After a few days of practice, he had a spot on the team for the competition at the end of the month giving him a chance to travel to Sherwood Forest and see more of Auradon. It really started to look like he was making a life for himself there.

He wasn’t aware of how one act would upset it all.

He had the idea a while ago when he was able to keep a door open for twenty minutes. It took him three weeks for him to finally decide to even do it. Thanks to his plaguing nightmares, he couldn’t stop thinking about the gypsies and how they were trapped on that tinny isle with Judge Claude Frollo constantly hounding him. How long would it be before he finally just decided to burn down the whole island like he did Paris when he was looking for Esmeralda? He still had nightmares about all the close calls they had, and all the soldiers Cain had to kill just to stay out of Frollo’s reach. The thought of the others still being trapped there was hard to handle. While he got to relax in Auradon, they were fighting for their lives. 

So he came up with a plan.

He waited till it was a full moon, magic was strongest on those nights as long as you had good intentions. Then he snuck out. You would think that after what Mal and the Core Four tried with the wand and the Museum they would up school security. But it was cake for him to scale the school wall and rush off into the surrounding forest. He made sure that he was at least three miles away from the school before he started.

Taking a deep breath he pulled his scarf from his neck, gripping it to the point he worried he’d rip it. 

When his mother tried to kill him Cain forbade him from going back to that house. He went back instead, snuck in and took all everything he thought Heart would need from his room. The only thing he took that wasn’t Heart’s was the scarf he always wore. It was his father’s, it was from Wonderland, and it was tinged with magic. In the moon’s pale light he could feel it. So with this, he estimated he would increase his time and power just by a smidge but still enough to do what he felt needed to be done. 

“The powers that be, I call them to me.” he chanted. “Reach now through space, create a door from there to this place.”

The scarf began to glow, the wind picked up making the trees bow to him. He held the scarf aloft, letting it go so it could curl into a wide circle. It spun and spun getting brighter and brighter till he had to shield his eyes to keep from being blinded. When the light died down he peeked between his fingers find that someone was coming his way through the door.

He hoped this worked. He hoped that was who he was looking for and not… him. 

“H.” Heart breathed relieved.

“Heart?” he asked looking around. “What is this, where are we?”

“Auradon.” Heart said quickly. “Go get everyone and bring them through, hurry, this door will only be open for twenty-five minutes max.”

“How did you-”

“It doesn’t matter, just get everyone.” Heart urged before biting his lip. “Just don’t tell them I did it.”

“What do you want me to tell them, then?”

“Tell them you did it.” he insisted. “Tell them you felt a spark of magic and made the most of it.”

“Well,” he snorted snapping his finger and igniting his blue hair. “I am the son of Hades, I’m bound to be a bit stronger than the run of the mill witch or fairy.” 

“Exactly.” Heart smirked before he remembered something. “But you have to make him promise something.”

“You and I both know no one can make Cain Frollo do anything he doesn’t want to.”

“Try.” Heart urged. 

H sighed.

“What is it?”

“This isn’t the Isle, this is Auradon. You guys can’t go around stealing and killing. Put on shows for money, the suckers here will pay whatever price for a good show. As long as you do that you should be fine, but if misfortune follows you guys it won’t take long for Ben and the royals to figure it out. You’ll be sent back to the Isle. So best behavior. Do you understand?”

“Seems fair.” H nodded. “He might go for that seeing as it keeps us here and away from his father.”

“Thanks, H.” Heart smiled. 

“No, thank you.” H told him, holding out his hand like he was getting ready to arm wrestle. “For not forgetting about us.”

“I promised I wouldn’t.” Heart nodded clasping his hand and giving it a firm squeeze. “Now go, you don’t have much time.”

H nodded walking back through the door. Heart gave the doo one last glance before he started back for the school. His debt was now paid. He didn’t forget about the caravan, and he freed Cain from his father. As far as he was concerned, he had repaid Cain for the time he saved him in the cellar. 

This was all behind him now.

He could move on.

… So why was his chest so tight?

He had just reached the school’s walls when he felt his magic give and he stumbled to his knees.

“Oh, Heart.” 

Looking up he saw Meril with a kind smile kneeling next to him. 

“C’mon then.” she huffed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and heaving him to his feet. “To the study. My grandfather always says that nothing replenishes magic like a cuppa tea and sweets.”

He watched her warily. They had gotten to know each other rather well in the last couple of weeks. She was kind and never frowned, which he found odd. She would lock herself up for hours in the study pouring over books, experimenting with spells, making her own and working on potions. If she saw a magic artifact she went bananas. Practically bouncing off the walls with excitement wanting to test it. He found out the typewriter was hers and it was connected to her mind so it was constantly typing up her thoughts, which would then translate into her journal. She had transfigured this into a tablet that she always carries with her. He often saw her pouring over it and organizing it so it made sense, at least to her. Heart once looked at her typewriter’s work to see what was going on in her head, but it was all fragmented and jumbled making it impossible. What she was thinking was always a mystery to him and those in the Magic club.

So now, no matter how pointless it was, he tried his damndest to figure out what she was thinking.

She tapped the books and helped him through the door and into a seat, pointing her wand to the fire lighting it into a blaze warming up the room.

“Higitus, figitus, flot, to work now little teapot.” she chirped. 

The teapot floated up pouring generous amounts of tea into two little cups while the sugar spooned itself in. She added milk to hers while he kept his watery. With another wave of her wand, a plate of colorful macaroons appeared making her beam.

“Oh I do love macaroons.” she clapped taking three of them and placing them on her tea saucer. 

He watched her, waiting for her to tell him off for what he was sure she knew he did.

But she didn’t. She just sipped happily at her tea and munched on her macaroons. Her typewriter was clacking away busily just to her left and he wanted desperately to peek at it so she could understand what she was thinking. But he knew that would be pointless. Only she could translate her own thoughts. 

“Did you know?” he finally asked. “That I would do that I mean.”

“Not at first.” she shrugged looking over her notes. “I couldn’t make it out at first, it was all fuzzy. Only when you decided this morning that you would, did I see it clearly.”

“So why did you let me?” he demanded. “Why aren’t you freaking out on me now?”

“Should I have?” she tilted her head finally looking at him. “Are they going to try and destroy Auradon? Or let the Villains loos?”

“You tell me, you’re the one with the visions.”

“I’m asking you if you think they’ll do that.”

He glared at her before rubbing his face. 

“No, I mean they may cause some mischief, but all they want is to put on their shows, party and have fun.” he sighed. “And as for the Villains, Cain will not let them out. He can’t stand his father and isn’t fond of the others. So I’m sure we’re safe there.”

“And did you know this when you went to open that door for them?” she prodded.

“Well I hoped.” he shrugged. “But I think they’ll be fine. They want to get away from Frollo. They’ll behave, at least as much as they can.”

“And why did you want to set them free?” she said lastly, popping a macaroon crumb into her mouth with a happy moan.

“Because I couldn’t deal with the guilt.” he gritted, clenching his fists on the arms of his chair. “They are always on the run, being hunted by a lunatic that could at any given point just set fire to the whole Island to flush out his sinning son. I couldn’t live with that. While I’m here they were there and… I couldn’t leave them there.”

She giggled at that.

“And that’s why I never stopped you.” 

He eyed her, suspicious.

“Your intentions were pure and good. You wished to help those who once were your… clan, we’ll call it that.”

“But what if it backfires?” he murmured.

“We’ll deal with that should it happen.” she shrugged. “And besides, I’m sure you had other reasons why you let them go.”

“What do you mean?” he raised a brow.

“That tightness in your chest, the fluttery feeling in your belly, and the way eyes gleam sadly, I know all too well what those symptoms are caused by.”

“What?” he demanded. “Am I sick, do I need to go to a hospital?”

“Don’t worry.” she waved off his worries. “You’ll be okay, it’s not gonna kill you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well…” she put a finger to her chin in thought. “It has killed before I guess.”

“Oh, Villains!” Heart cried clutching his hair. “I’m gonna die!”

“No, no, no!” she urged shaking her hands assuringly. “It won’t kill you, I promise. It’ll make sense soon.”

“Why can’t you tell me now.” he groaned. 

“Because that isn’t how the story goes,” she smirked tapping her temple. “You’ll get it soon.”

“Ugh.” he huffed slamming his head on the table.

“Finish your tea and head off to bed.” Meril chuckled. “We have a barbeque to be ready for tomorrow.”

The senior barbeque was apparently an age-old tradition- which made no sense since this school was made to accommodate the new generation after the heroes sent the villains to the isle- in which the seniors gather at sunset and party all night. It was like the last hurrah before they had to get down to business preparing for college and their futures. 

This year two juniors were invited, seeing as how they planned the whole thing. Heart spotted Jane and Carlos over by the rest of the Core Four and their ‘baes’ as they called them, dancing up a storm by the DJ. While Uma and her crew were off to the side laughing and shoving each other. He, on the other hand, was with the rest of Magic club listening to Meril and Omen talk about voodoo vs hoodoo.

“Aren’t they just the cutest thing?” Merris snorted.

“Yeah maybe if they pulled their heads out of the sand.” Fiona pfft.

“Well then maybe we should help them along.” Finn chuckled rubbing his hands together, generating a spark. 

With a flick, he sent the spark toward Meril making her stumble right into Omen’s open arms.

“Sorry.” Meril cried jumping back. “Baseless shows.”

“You’re fine, mon frey.” he laughed derailing Finn’s plan.

“Rats.” Fiona huffed. 

“Seriously.” Finn groaned. 

“What is happening here?” Heart asked. 

“Omen and Meril have a thing for each other but are too chicken shit to do anything about it.” Merris scoffed.

“Wait seriously?” Heart chocked. “How can you tell?”

“It’s in the way her face reddens and how she plays with her hair when he’s talking only to her.” Fiona sighed, examining her nails. 

“And the way his accent gets real thick whenever he talks to her.” Finn gagged. “He goes full Casein when it comes to her.” 

“We’ve been trying to get them to stop being stupid for a year now.” Marris humphed. “As you can see, they are exceedingly thick.”

“Sounds like a headache.” Heart chuckled. “Why don’t you just spell them.”

The cousins looked at him eyes wide, then to each other.

“We could.” Fiona hummed.

“We can’t.” Marris shook his head.

“It would be fast.” Finn nodded.

“It would be bad.” Marris groaned.

“Yeah, you’re right.” the twins sighed in unison dropping their heads in their hands.

They all bust up laughing after that, holding their sides and getting odd looks from Meril and Omen.

“Can I get everyone’s attention please?”

They all looked to the DJ where King Ben was standing, microphone in hand beaming like a gem. 

“First of all, I’d like to thank you all for coming out here tonight.” He started getting a cheer from the crowd. “It has been an interesting year. We have made some amazing changes. The VK program has been completely successful making way for a whole new generation of kids. So here is to the future.”

“To the future!” everyone cried raising their glasses.

“Lets party!” Jay called getting another cheer. 

Heart laughed as the son of Jaffar did a flip off the snack table.

But the fun wasn’t to last. 

BANG!

They all jumped, rounding on their heels to see what was going on.

“Is that smoke?” someone asked closer to the sound.

The Core Four along with the Pirates and the members of the magic Club rushed forward, pushing past the other students to get a better look and to help deal with any possible threat. Heart hung back figuring he'd only get in the way should it come to a fight. But as the smoke cleared and a figure came sauntering through, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Bonjour, monsieurs and Mademoiselles." Cain Follo called taking a bow before the students. "So sorry to interrupt, but I've come to retrieve something of mine."

He had that look in his eye. That cruel burning glint. The look that had Heart's scar aching.

"Cain." Harry snarled moving to hide Gil behind himself.

"How did you get off the island?!" Uma demanded, gripping her shell ready spit some curses.

"That, my dear sea witch, is a great question." As he spoke, he pulled a red scarf from his sleeve, wrapping around his wrist and hand giving it a sniff. "I suspect this will lead me to the right person."

"But that's…" Gil trailed off looking over his shoulder to Heart who could only stare in horror. "Heart, what did you do?"

"He made a little door, open just long enough for me and my caravan to slip through," Cain smirked stepping forward the students parting as he did. "Such a clever boy you are. Staying here long enough to learn magic then help us off the island. So very clever. If you were trying to earn your place back in the caravan, then you've definitely succeeded."

Finally, Heart snapped out of whatever trance the gypsie had him under. He shook his head and backed up, narrowing his eyes into a nasty glare. Fists clenched at his side and shaking.

"That is not what I did." he snarled, then gave a pleading look to Gil. "I promise." Gil didn't look convinced, but Heart would have to deal with that latter. "And I don't want back into your caravan."

This made Cain laugh, a condescending, deep bellow of a laugh.

''Then why go to all that trouble?'' he snorted.

"Maybe because I'm not a heartless deserter!" he growled. "Maybe because despite what you think, I do have a sense of loyally. And because I couldn't live with myself knowing I had it good here in Auradon, while you and everyone else was being hunted by your father who would all you all!"

"Oh Heart, my dear soft, naive cher-"

"You don't get to call me that anymore."

Cain rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If this is about the unpleasantness back on the isle, that's all water under the bridge."

"Not for me." Heart gritted. "Not after you branded me and left me in the ruins of our camp for your dad's soldier to do with whatever they wanted… not after… not after you questioned my loyalty and took Zula word over mine. Seriously, Zula? She has been trying to take your place since day one, but you believed her over me?"

"Heart-"

"No!" Heart threw up his hands, sidestepping Cain. "I'm not listening to this anymore. I'm not going back, simple as that. So just leave. Go back to the caravan. Go home."

Cain laughed again at this.

"And where is your home, Heart?" he asked darkly.

"What?" Heart rounded on him. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled again.

"You just admitted that you used magic to help a bunch of villian children off the island." He shrugged stalking Heart in tight circles. "Do you really think they're gonna just let that go? Think they'll ever trust you again?"

The words weighed on him like stones in his soul. He glanced around at his fellow students, at his fellow VKs. Everywhere he looked he saw the same thing. Distrust and content. A sensation that he thought was behind him washed over his heart, bathing him in solitude and Loneliness.

"You see?" Cain smirked to his left. "No one here trusts you anymore. There is no place here for you. None at all. But don't worry," he hummed now behind Heart, pressing himself against his back, gripping his shoulders letting Heart lean into him. "You'll always have a place in our caravan, right beside me. No one here trusts you, but I will, always."

"You're wrong!" Meril urged forcing Cain away from Heart, putting herself between them. "I trust him, he always has a place with me. After seeing how loyal he is even to people who don't deserve it, he is my people."

"Indeed." Omen nodded standing next to her. "He is a friend everyone needs. He always has a place wid me."

"He's the best roommate I've ever had." Marris crossed his arms as he took Heart's other side. "I'm not letting you take him."

"Dito." The twins said in unison, standing next to their cousin.

"What Heart did was wrong," Gil stated joining the others. "But unless you grew up on the isle you wouldn't understand. The crew you run with is the only family you have, its hard to cut ties like that." He smiled over his shoulder at Heart before setting his glare on Cain. "I won't turn him away for doing what any VK would do."

Hearts stared bewildered at the group before him. Together they made an impenetrable wall against Cain. He felt his eyes sting with a feeling he's never experienced before. Smiling a watery grin, he looked past his friends at a confused Cain. He knew now this was his crew, he wouldn't abandon them.

"There you have it." he choked. "I'm not going anywhere."

Cain's confusion morphed into rage, the easy path not optional he figured he had only one choice.

"See, the thing about that," he hissed throwing his fist down and disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Where'd he go?" Gil cried, his head swiveling in every direction.

"Heart, behind you!" Meril warned reaching for his arm.

But it was too late.

Cain reappeared behind Heart, wrapping his arms around his chest and torso tight then pressing his lips to Heart's ear.

"I'm not leaving here without you."

There was another BANG, then they were blinded by the smoke. Coughing as they tried to clear it they desperately reached out for Heart preying they weren't too late. But the smoke cleared and both boys were gone.

"No." Meril gasped, pressing her hands to her mouth.

"Heart?" Gil called staring at the spot where the boy was just a second ago. "Where... Where is he?"

"Gil." Uma tried to sooth, Harry right beside her.

"HEART!"

He had never been more thankful for his agile abilities than at that exact moment.

Cain had knocked him out with after he poofed them some distance away and carried him the rest of the way to camp. When he woke up he was alone in the wagon. He tried all the doors and windows but they wouldn't budge. So instead he came up with a plan. With some difficulty, he climbed the walls, then spread himself between them holding himself in place and balancing out. His idea was to drop down as soon as Cain was through and make a run for it. If he happened to land on him and knock him out, oops. He had it coming anyway.

So he waited keeping calm and taking deep breaths to stay relaxed. One twitch of a muscle and he was on the ground. If he wanted out of here he needed to stay calm.

Finally, the door opened. He prepared himself for the attack, but Cain was already one step ahead of him. Before he could react a stick came through the door and poked him in the stomach. He tensed the fell with an "oof " curling in on himself on the carpet.

"Ow." he groaned holding his belly.

“You act as if I don’t know all your tricks.” Cain snorted tossing the stick off to the side, closing and locking the door behind him then stepping over the crumpled boy. 

Heart glared at him sitting up and watching as he grabbed a book from one the shelf and plop down on the bed and crack it open. Fruitlessly, as he knew, Heart tried the door but it wouldn’t budge.

“Don’t bother, even if you did manage to get the key from me, I had H put a spell on the wagon,” Cain told him without looking at him, just turning the page. “Without my permission, you can’t leave. Turns out with magic he’s become even more useful.” 

“Why am I here?” Heart snarled rounding on the other. “Why won’t you let me leave? What could you possibly want with me after you left me behind?”

“Quiet down, drama queen.” Cain sighed.

“Tell me why I’m here!” Heart demanded.

“Fine, christ. You’ve grown so demanding, mon cher.” he huffed setting the book to the side.

“Don’t call me that.” Heart gritted. “Why am I here?”

“Because I want you here.” Cain shrugged leaning against the pillows. “And because the show can use our Dangling Heart.”

“I won’t do the show.” Heart crossed his arms.

“You will, maybe not now, but eventually you will.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Soon enough you’ll get that you aren’t going anywhere and you’ll get the urge to fly like you always do,” Cain smirked. “And maybe by then, you’ll accept me as your partner once more.”

“Are you insane?” Heart growled. “There is no way that will happen.”

Cain shrugged again.

“Give it time, it’ll happen.” he assured putting his hands behind his head.

Heart fumed, looking between the door and Cain before it clicked he let loose a pitiful somber laugh.

“I see, it's just like before.” He chuckled rubbing at his eyes.

“What are you rambling about?” Cain raised a brow. 

“This is just like with Judge Claud Frollo and Esmerelda. Him or the pyre.” Heart shook his head. “Only this time there is not one or the other. It’s submitted and nothing else. At least your father gave her the chance to be free.” 

“Her freedom was death.” Cain snarled jumping to his feet and getting in Heart’s face. “Would you rather I kill you, is being with me so awful?”

“At least then I would be free.” Heart spat back. “You want to oppress me in every way you can till I’m nothing but a little doll for you to play with. Take a page from your father’s book and just end me.”

With a rough snarl Cain raised his hand ready to strike, Heart flinched bet kept his eyes locked on Cain’s. They continued their glaring contest neither wanting to be the one that backs down. Finally, Cain drops his hand and pushes Heart out of his way.

“I’m nothing like my father, you should know that by now.” he hissed. 

“Let me go.” Heart hissed back.

Cain only humphed throwing the door open and stomping out, slamming the door behind him. 

“This place is awesome!” Gwen Gothel cheered munching on an apple. “They just grow on trees here.”

“They’re so sweet too.” Cana daughter of Clayton moaned. “Not rotting or poisoned like on the island. So good.”

Cain felt the rage in him quell as he watched his gypsies take in the delights of the continent. They were the happiest he’s ever seen them. There were fresh fruits and nuts on all the trees and bushes around them. They did not go hungry. The sun shone brilliantly on them warming their frozen hearts. They hadn’t put on any shows yet, but they did a few tricks and performances on corners and in front of shops earning a few coins and bills buying them something called jerky. Which was really good. 

“All this, thanks to him.” Cain sighed rubbing his temple.

“Cain.” 

Looking up Cain found H heading his way, hands in his pocket like normal.

“I take it Heart is awake and well.” He nodded to the wagon.

“You could say that.” Cain snorted.

“I must ask,” H persisted. “Why bring him back at all? Didn’t you want him to be safe? Isn’t that why you sent me back to help him to the limo? After all the trouble you went through to get him to that school, why did you bring him back?”

Cain chuckled at that.

"I thought he wanted to come back." He was walking now, taking an inventory of his caravan. "I thought he cast that spell because he wanted to be a gypsie again. Trying to win favor with us or something."

"But he wasn't at the doorway."

"Yeah, I didn't exactly send him away with a basket of roses. I thought he was afraid."

"So when he told you the real reason he did it, why didn't you just leave him?"

"I couldn't." Cain groaned scratching at the shaven side of his head. "How would that look when I got back without him. Zula would have a field day with that."

"You're sure that the only reason why you brought him back?" H asked raising a blue brow.

Cain glared at him.

"Yes." he ticked. "That is the only reason."

"Hmm." H hummed not convinced.

"Just keep an eye one Zula for me." Cain grilled. "With she's been going Heart may not be staying all that long. We don't need to give her leverage over me."

"She won't be able to get past my spell." H assured. 

"She won't." Cain agreed. "But Mayleen can. And you and I both know she's on Zulas side."

H nodded.

"I'll keep an eye out." he promised.

"Good." 

"We have to save him." Gil urged as he Uma, Harry, the Core Four, king Ben, and the Magic Club all converged in Ben's office. "We can't leave him with Cain."

"As far as I can see, Heart made his choice." Chad shrugged.

Oh yeah, he forgot Chad and Audrey were there too.

"You don't know wha yur talkin' about." Harry snarled.

"How bad is Cain?" Ben asked. "Will he hurt Heart?"

"We can't be sure." Uma shook her head crossing her arms. "Heart was his claimed so he might not."

"That doesn't mean anything." Evie shook her head. "We've all seen how some claimed were treated by their claimers."

"What is a claim?" Ben questioned looking to Uma. "I've heard you mention this before. What does it mean?"

The VKs all shared a look.

"He's your boo." Uma shrugged at Mal. "You tell him."

Mal glared at her before looking back to Ben.

“Remember when I told you that there was no dating on the isle it was all gang activity?" she asked. "Back at the lake?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded.

"I wasn't joking." She sighed looking in the direction of the island. "It's dangerous to be aware on the isle if you're not part of a gang you're vulnerable, for multiple reasons."

"Strength in numbers sort of thing." Carlos shrugged. 

"If you were in a gang you had backup." Gil looked to his captain and first mate, memories of a dark silo clouding his mind. "And protection."

"If you didn't you were open for attacks and attempted claims." Mal continued. "Claims were our way of dating. As messed up as it was. What it was, was one person-the claimer-would set their sights on someone else-the claimed-and shake their claim on them. There were several different ways to do this."

"I kissed Harry." Uma smirked.

"Aye, 'en Ah did th' same ta her," Harry smirked back.

"But when we claimed Gil, we made it a bit more… rough." Uma hummed. 

"They bit me." Gil smiled rubbing the faded marks, still a cherished memory in his opinion. "Then they kissed me."

"How horrible." Audrey gasped staring at the pirates with disgust.

"I didn't mind," Gil assured.

"And we had to." Harry shook his head, "If we didn't Cain would have used him against us. Once someone is claimed, to mess wit em is to challenge the claimer."

"But just because you were claimed didn't you were loved." Mal shook her head. 

"My brothers were making a harem." Gil frowned. "They didn't really care about them and would hurt them for no good reason."

"That's awful." Ben breathed.

"Not all claims were like that." Evie lamented. "Sometimes claims were made to protect someone who was being hounded." she looked to Jay who nodded. "Jay did it once."

They all looked to Jay who was standing in the corner, who just shrugged.

"The Horned Prince was being chased by Hollen, one of Prince Han's sons. So I claimed him so Hollen would leave him alone. Even with his twelve bothers helping him, he couldn't stand up to our gang,"

"And what about Cain?" Ben asked. "How did he treat Heart?"

"No one really knows." Gil shrugged. "I didn't even know Cain claimed him until he told me. But Cain is insane, he branded him. He is dangerous! We can't leave Heart with him."

“I don’t think he will hurt him.” 

They all looked to the bookshelf where the Magic Club were all huddled together. Meril had her fingertips pressed to her forehead, her eyes screwed tight and her lips turned down in a frown. While Omen was staring into a cup of tea and the fairy cousins were pacing.

“Ya see something cher?” Omen asked setting his cup aside.

“Kind of.” she gritted. “It’s all blurry. But I see Heart. and Cain and… GASP!”

“What?” Gil demanded.

“Cher?” Omen soothed. “Go on and tell us wit ya see.” 

“See?” Mal raised her brow.

“She’s the granddaughter of Merlin,” Ben whispered to her. “She sees the future just like he did.”

“Ah.” Mal nodded. 

“I saw Mad Madam Mim.” she cried. “And the Evil Queen. Here in Auradon.”

“How?” Evie insisted. 

“I don’t know.” she shook her head trying to look back. “I didn’t see that part.”

“It had to be Cain,” Jay suggested. “He must have forced Heart to use his doorway magic to bring the villains here from the isle.”

“Heart would never.” Gil shook his head.

“But Cain might make him.” Uma gritted.

“We have to find him before he does that.” Gil urged. 

“We will.” Meril assured pressing her fingers to her head again. “But only if certain people go. My visions never steer me wrong and if we want this all to turn outright, we have to follow what I see to the T.”

“Who has to go?” Gil demanded.

“Um, myself and Omen.” she looked to the voodoo boy.

“Ay course cher.” Omen bowed to her. “Mah magic is always at yur command.”

She smiled, pressing her fingers to her head again.

“And, Jay and Mal, that makes sense the more people with magic the better.” She nodded to the others.

“Then we’re going too.” Carlos insisted.

“No.” Meril urged. “We need to follow the vision. Just Mal and Jay.”

“But-” but Mal cut Evie off.

“We’ll be fine,” Mal assured. “We’ll bring him back and save Auradon like we always do.”

Evie and Carlos frowned, but in the end, they decided they trust their friend.

“And lastly, Gil.” Meril smiled at the pirate. 

“I’m with you.” Gil nodded.

“But we can’t come with him?” Uma assumed with a glare.

“I’m sorry.” Meril furrowed her brow.

“Don’t worry,” Jay smirked clapping Gil on the shoulder. “We’ll keep him out of trouble.”

“Ye better.” Harry snorted. “You watch yurself out thaur, understand fishbait?”

“I’ll be fine.” Gil smiled hugging his captain and first mate. “I’ll be back soon and with Heart.”

“We have to hurry,” Meril told them. “If we don’t it’ll be too late.”

“Be careful.” Ben implored Mal.

“I’ll be fine,” Mal assured patting his cheek. “Dragons can survive anything.”

“You know what Mal,” Meril grinned. “Your right. Higitus, figitus, dracononus!”

  
  


Cain was sitting at the fire pit staring into the flames, while keeping an eye on his caravan. It had been a day since he brought Heart back and since then the mood at camp has shifted. His crew were acting off, or maybe that his lack of sleep. He slept under the wagon rather than face his angry magic-wielding ex. Still, he didn’t like the feel of the camp.

“Cain.” H nodded taking his seat next to the lead gypsie.

“H, what’s the word?”

“It’s not good.” H shook his head, eyes shifting to everyone who passed. “It’s Zula.”

“What is she up to?”

“I heard her talking with Mayleen. She’s planning a cue. But it’s worse than that.”

“How could it get worse?” Cain snorted. 

"She plans to use Heart to open up another doorway to the isle."

"Why would anyone in their right mind want to do that? Again?" He gritted.

"Why do you think?" H ticked, the frames of his hair blazing with his concealed rage. "To let out more villains."

"Damn it." Cain hissed, careful to not let nothing show in his face. “This is insane. Heart can’t stay here. She can’t get her hands on him.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Take him back to the school, try and warn King Ben. I’ll hold them off as best as I can here.” 

“No, it’s better that you come with us.”

“They won’t believe me if I go. Plus I need to try and keep the peace here. She doesn’t have the loyalty of everyone in this caravan. I can rally the rest. Hurry and go, if Heart opens that door its all over.”

“Come with us.”

“No, now get out of here.”

H glared at him for a moment before sighing and standing.

“With all due respect my leader, your so incredibly thick sometimes.” he didn’t give Cain a chance to argue, just turned on his heel and headed for the wagon.

Heart wasn’t sure what more he could do. He tried making multiple doorways but H’s magic was too strong and all he did was exhaust himself. He hadn’t seen Cain since the day before, which suited him just fine. After everything that bastard did to him, he just assumed that Heart was going to lie down and let it happen. Please, the days where he blindly followed Cain were over the second he put the iron to his skin. But right now he had to think about how he was getting out of there.

The door opened and he looked up to see H standing in the doorway.

“C’mon, we got to go.” H ordered.

“What?”

“Get up, and move.” 

Heart had a bad feeling, this had to be a trick. Right? But… he did help him escape the isle. Or maybe he was trying to pay him back for when he made the doorway. But that wasn’t the question here. The question was was he willing to take the chance?

“Heart, we have to go now.” H insisted.

Yes, yes he was.

He leaped to his feet and followed H out the door and behind the wagon into the woods.

They had made it a few miles and Heart’s bad feeling didn’t leave him. He kept expecting Cain to pop out from behind the trees and drag him back. Or maybe even Zula. But after a while of nothing, his nerves finally got the best of him. 

“H, wait,” he said pausing in his stride. “Why would Cain let me go?”

“He didn’t.” H shook his head.

“So you disobeying him, like when you helped me off the island?”

“Yes.”

“Did you know that your flames flare when you lie?” Heart mused watching the blue flickers.

H stopped, his back tense and rigid.

“Considering I never really had them until now, no, I didn’t know they did that.” He sighed turning back to Heart. “I’ll tell you everything once we get you back to school.”

“Or you could tell me now.” Heart glared crossing his arms and leaning against a tree. “With my magic, we could be back at the school in no time at all. But I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.”

“Heart we don’t have time for this.”

“Why.” Heart demanded. “Why don’t we have time? Where is Cain and why is he letting me go? He doesn’t do things like this out of the kindness of his heart. So why?”

“Heart-”

“Tell me H, or I’ll march back right now and demand Cain to tell me himself.”

H growled, his flames blazing into a bright white before dying down back to blue.

“Heart, I need you to trust me-”

“I do trust you.” Heart’s gaze softened all the slightest at this. “But I know Cain. If he is planning something then I want to know.”

H snorted at this.

“You don’t know him as well as you think.” H shook his head.

“What does that mean?”

“You used to know him, but you're letting what happened that day cloud your image of him. Making him out to be the worst villain.”

“I’m still not following.”

“He did it for you.” H sighed. “Everything he’s done, ever since you came to us bleeding to death in that cellar, has been for you. He’s been putting on a little show since then. He was always thought to be crazy, but he really started to play the part after he claimed you. No one would mess with you if you were claimed by someone insane.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Heart hissed pushing off the tree and turning his back on H. “He is crazy. He burned me. He abandoned me.”

“He saved you.” H insisted. “He wanted you off the island. He wanted you safe.”

“Why?”

“Because you took that sword for him. He always assumed that if you were by his side you would be safe. But then you were stabbed. The island wasn’t safe even with him protecting you. So when that letter came he jumped at the opportunity to send you away.”

“Then why brand me?”

“He needed to be sure you would never come back. Then you made that doorway, and he thought you wanted to be with him still… it all kind of got confusing after that.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Heart growled, the tightness in his chest acting up. “Why did he let me go?”

“Why do you think, why does he do anything that involves you?”

“... To keep me safe.” Heart realized. “Safe from what?”

“Zula.” H spat. “She was going to use you to make another doorway to the aisle so she could bring all the villains through.”

“What why would she do that?” Heart cried spinning to face the other boy. “Is she insane. We were all finally free. Why would she jeopardize that?”

“She’s evil.” H said simply.

“So you were gonna take me back to school so she couldn’t use me but also so we could warn King Ben.”

“Yes.”

“What about Cain?” Heart demanded. “What does he think she’s gonna do once she realizes I’m not there. He’s in danger!”

“I tried to get him to come with us, but he wouldn’t.”

“He’s defenseless. Mayleen is a grandaughter of Mim, and she’s on Zula’s side. You’re here and I’m here meaning he’s got no one with magic. They’ll destroy him.”

“You go to King Ben and warn him, I’ll go back to camp and protect Cain.”

“There is no time.” Heart urged taking off back for the camp. “By the time I get them here- no we need to go now and take him with us.”

“Heart wait!” H called rushing after him. 

“You stupid son of a bitch.” Heart gritted. “I’m am not going to let you die before I get the chance to kill you myself.”

“Cain, where is Heart?” Zula called as she marched across camp Mayleen in tow behind her.

“What are you talking about?” he sighed still looking into the flames. “He’s in my wagon.”

“No he isn’t.” she glared. “He’s gone and so is H.”

“Then he must have escaped.” Cain shrugged. “H most likely saw him and went after him. Give it time and I’m sure he’ll bring him back soon enough.”

“Cut the crap,” she growled. “I know H overhead my plan for the little slut, and you had him take him somewhere else. Where are they?”

“If you’re right,” Cain sighed, standing and facing her. “Then why would I tell you where they are?”

She sighed back before chuckling.

“It doesn’t matter I guess.” she shrugged. “Since I found this in your wagon,” she pulled Heart’s red scarf from her pocket. “Mayleen is positive that she can use the residual magic to duplicate the spell. So we can still do what we intended.”

Cain’s eyes widened as she handed the scarf to Mayleen.

“Why.” he snapped. “Why would you want to do this. We’re free. We don’t have to live in fear of my father anymore. So why ruin all that with this little stunt.”

“Because we are villains.” She snapped back. “And we should be conquering these fools. They wronged us all by cursing us to live on that island. Now they’ll all pay.”

“I won’t let you do this.” he swore.

“You can’t stop me.” she laughed. “Without your magic sidekick and whore, you have nothing.”

“If you bring my father here he will kill you for being a gypsie.” 

“Nah,” she smirked. “I think he’ll leave us alone with the little peace offering we’ll have for him.”

“And that would be?”

“You.” she said it as if she was saying ‘boo’. “Mayleen.”

“To the stake, you will be tied, and when the end comes you’ll be fried.” Mayleen cast pointing her finger at the purple and red-clad gypsie.

“Aah!” Cain cried as a stake sprung from the ground and ropes snaked around him tying him tight to it than a piece of cloth wound itself around his head gagging him.

He struggled, thrashing about as much as the ropes would allow, his eyes wide, his heart pounding in his ears.

All his nightmares coming to light in the worst way.

“Hee-hee.” Zula sniggered. “Look at how scared he is. Now then get to that spell.”

“Zula!” H stepped out from behind a tree, his eyes and hair blazing bright red with his uncontrolled rage. “This ends now.”

“H.” Zula hissed. “Mayleen, get rid of him.”

“The souls of the earth, hear my call, come to my aid and render though I see as foes powerless.” H called as the wind picked up, rocking their wagons and bending the flames of the fire pit. “Attack my undead companions. Make them bow before the Prince of the Underworld.”

The camp erupted into chaos as ghoulish ghost spang from the air and descended upon the gypsies. Giving Heart the perfect chance to sneak up to the stake and untie Cain. He pulled at the ropes, struggling to keep the hula-hoop he had slung across his shoulder. Finally getting Cain free and ungagging him he pulled the boy over to H.

“Heart? What are you-”

“Shut up.” Heart told him, throwing the hoop on the ground so they were inside it. “Circle, circle on the ground, open a door to where my friends will be found.”

The hoop began to glow, swirling up and over their heads. As it went up, the world around them began to change. The wagons and tents replaced by trees and a stream.

“Close!” Heart cried when the hoop was high over their heads, it fell lifeless into his waiting hands then he fell to his knees.

“Heart!” Cain cried kneeling at his side, putting an arm around his waist. Beside him H crumpled to his knee as well, panting and sweating. “H, what the hell is with you two?”

“I’ve never used magic like that before.” H panted. “It wiped me out.”

“Magic always does that to me.” Heart breathed. “I’ll be fine in a minute.”

“Good.” Cain gulped looking up. “Cause I think I see a pair of dragons.”

They all looked up to find that indeed there were two dragons soaring just above the trees over their heads.

“Is that Maleficient and Mim?” H gapped.

“Nope.” Heart smirked. “That’s Mal and Meril.”

“Heart!” Gil called from the blue dragons back. “Stay put we’re coming.”

The dragons landed, letting their passengers off then quickly transforming.

“Oh Heart!” Meril cried taking a running start at him and tripping over a root resulting in a set of summersaults into the tree right next to him. “Ow.”

“Oh, mon cher.” Omen sighed going to help her up.

“Thanks.” she smiled.

“Let him go Cain.” Gil snarled, reaching for his sword. “Now.”

“Gil stop!” Heart called struggling to his feet with Cain’s help. “He’s on our side.”

“Really?” Gil asked blinking at them. “But kidnapped you.”

“And I just saved him from being burned at the stake.” Heart retorted. “He’s not the enemy, Zula is. She’s gonna use my scarf to bring the villains from the isle here.”

“How?” Jay wondered patting a deflated Gil on the back.

“There is a trace of the spell on the scarf isn’t there?” Mal guessed. “She’s gonna use that to duplicate the spell. But how?”

“Mayleen, grandaughter of Mim.” H told her, fully facing her, his eyes soft and mournful.

She mirrored the gaze, raising a hand to wave.

“Hi, Hugo.”

“Hello sister.” he nodded.

“What?” Gil, Jay, Cain, and Heart cried.

“You siblings?” Jay gasped.

“Your name is Hugo?” Cain raised a brow that said, ‘really’.

“Yes.” H snorted. “I’m surprised you remember.”

“Mom never shut up about it.” she rolled her eyes. “Kept going on about my no-good father and that ‘Hugo’ he created.”

“So wait, does that mean Maleficent is your-” H cut Heart off.

“No.” he shook his head. “I was created from Hades. Like how Athena was born from Zeus's head.”

“How?” Gil looked so confused.

“Don’t really know, he would never tell me.” H shrugged.

“But that would mean you’re not a demigod.” Meril beamed crowding H’s bubble. “You’re really a god. Oh wow, would you mind if I asked you like a couple hundred questions about that.”

“Later cher.” Omen told her, pulling her back by her sweater. “We have odder problems to deal wid. Am I right?”

“Yes.” Heart remembered with a panicked start. “The villains are coming.” 

"Call all the other kingdoms, warn them to prepare for the attack." Ben ordered over the phone while the others crowded around a table glaring at a map.

"The school is gonna be the first place they attack," Meril assured. "Some of their kids are there, they'll want to try and persuade them to join them."

"Then we cut them off in the forest., Jay suggested. "If we can defeat them there then we'll have no problems."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Uma asked with a roll of her eyes.

"We have magic." He said it like it was obvious.

"So do they." Mal huffed learning over the map. "Plus years of experience over us. We'll never win in an all-out fight."

"Maybe we don't have to." Meril hummed thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind?" Heart asked.

"The spell that Fairy Godmother used to send all the villains to the isle," she pondered. "It is complicated Magic, but if I can modify it...then there may be a way I can lock all the villains away and still keep all the kids who just escaped here. Then we may never have to open the barrier again."

"What does that mean?" Carlos asked.

"The spell is very specific. It states "those who are our enemies and of their blood". If I were to cast it wouldn't just send the villains back, you would all go back."

"I for one would like to avoid that." Doug put in wrapping an arm around Evie.

"Same." Jane coursed grabbing Carlos's hand.

"But if I can change it so that only those who are evil are sent back to the isle then we'll never have to open up the barrier again. Everyone who was good would be here." She beamed.

"Where would they all go?" Ben asked. "This school can't house all those kids."

"We'll talk to the other schools, start a new program." Mal offered. "With magic saying these kids are all good they'll have to take them."

"It's our best chance." Meril urged.

Ben considered it, weighing his options and coming to a conclusion.

"Fine." he nodded. "We'll go with that. How long would it take for you to fix the spell?"

"Oh, um…" she put a knuckle to her chin in thought. "Modifying the flow and the words...finding the correct words, and finding the rights sources of power to call on… about a half-hour maybe."

"And we're just supposed to keep them busy until then?" Uma's eyes widened in disbelief.

"We'll help her." Omen offered. "Wit our help we'll cut dat time in half."

"Definitely." The twins cheered while Marris nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Gil.

"We'll have to fight them." H shook his head. "We don't have to defeat them just hold them off for fifteen minutes."

"That's still a long time." Carlos gulped.

"We're gonna need everyone with Magic," Jay said. "And everyone who has any knowledge with weapons."

"Th' R.O. A. R. team will bea thaur," Harry assured.

"And the Daring Feat, club." Heart offered.

"I'll rally the tourney team." Jay nodded.

"But we still want to keep our distance." Evie shook her head. "Facing them head-on is not a good idea. It would be better if we could pull a strike then retreat tactic, get them to tire themselves out."

They all nodded in agreement but had no idea of how to do that. 

Well, one did, but it was risky.

But in the end, what choice did he have.

"I can do that." Heart told them, determined. "With my doorways, I can make that happen."

“You can do that?” Jay asked raising a brow. 

“I’ll have too, otherwise we’re doomed.” Heart shook his head. “I’ll manage somehow. I’ll open up a few doorways in a strategic spot with a bit of help from Meril’s visions and keep them open so our troops can go back and forth.”

“But you’ll be completely open to an attack.” Meril shook her head. “You can’t fight and keep those doors open.”

“He won’t have to.” Cain assured. He had been quiet this whole time, not wanting to draw attention to himself. But the second he heard Heart’s insane plan he knew what his role in this battle would be. “I’ll stay with him and protect him. Nothing will touch him while I’m there.” 

“Cain, you don’t have to.” Heart told him with a stern frown. “I can manage, or someone can put a shield around me.”

“That won’t work.” Uma shook her head. “The shield might affect your spell putting out people in danger. Plus we’re going up against the most dangerous magic wielders this world has ever seen. We need every ounce of magic that we have.”

“Heart, I know I don’t have your trust nor deserve it,” Cain pressed gripping the other boy’s shoulder. “But I promise that I will protect you. And even if you tell me no and get someone else, I’ll still be there. You’re not doing this without me.”

Heart glared at him. He now understood why Cain had done everything he did on the island. Still didn’t mean he forgave him.

“Do whatever you want.” He huffed. “We better hurry if we want to be ready for the battle.”

“Here,” Meril said handing him a piece of paper. “This is where all the villains should be.”

“Should?” Harry questioned.

“The most likely outcomes.” Meril amended. “My visions are based on intentions and decisions, nothing is set in stone yet. I don’t know for sure, but these are the most likely places.”

“Alright, Meril get started on that spell.” Mal ordered.

“Right.” She nodded taking the Magic Club members and running for the library. “Be careful everyone, we’ll try and be fast.”

“Harry, Uma, Gil, go get the R.O.AR. members.” Mal continued.

“Still not my boss.” Uma snorted taking her boys to the dorms.

“Jay-”

“Going to get the tourney team.” Jay nodded.

“I’ll go get all the During Feat members.” Heart said rushing for the door.

“I’ll make an announcement,” Ben said heading for the phone. “Get everyone with magic in the courtyard.”

“This is gonna be a big one.” she told him looking worried.

“We’ll make it, just like we always have,” he assured. “Together.”

“Yeah.” she smiled, though it was small and unsure.

The spell had worked like a charm. The villains and their children came through with sinister laughs and cackles. The time was now, all of Auradon would bow to them.

“You’ve done well, daughter.” Shan Yu smirked.

“Thank you father.” she smiled with a bow. 

“Now lead us to the king, this will be his last night on the throne.” he chuckled.

“Not before she tells me where that heathens spawn is.” Frollo demanded clutching his ringed fingers around a sword.

“Your son is with the king,” Zula told him. “Along with his male lover.”

Frollo spat.

“I will cleanse this world of their filth.” he gritted.

“Then let me lead the way.” she smiled heading into the forest. 

But they hadn’t even made it ten feet when Mayleen suddenly jumped in front of Zula throwing her arms out.

“Wait, someones’ here.” she hissed eyes darting about the trees.

“Who.” Zula demanded.

“I don’t know.” Mayleen shook her head.

Just then, there was a bellowing row that shook the ground. A dragon shot up into the air from the trees, giving another roar then landed in the clearing with now a horde of teenagers behind it. At the head was King Ben with his sword and H his flames blazing bright. The dragon landed between them in a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, there stood the future queen of Auradon, Mal.

“Villains, turn back now,” she called to them, her voice resonating like her dragon’s roar. “Step any further and it’s war.”

The villains only laughed.

“Children,” she called again, her tone becoming gentler. “You do not have to live in their shadows. It’s not too late, join us and you will have a place in Auradon. We will forgive all you’ve done.”

“As long as we follow your rules.” Zula roared back. “As long as we let you make us weak. Not happening.”

“You will be free,” Ben assured. “You will live without fear. Isn’t that worth the following a few morals? A chance at happiness?”

“Fool,” Frollo called. “False king, you bring nothing but sin and vice. God will strike you to hell for your transgressions.”

“The Gods are on our side, Frollo.” H shook his head. “You’re God welcomes us just as they do. You have no standing with your God anymore after your own sins demented you.”

“How dare you.” He howled.

“Hold on now,” they all stiffened as the man with the leather vest reaching to his knees sauntered through the crow of villains. “Not all the Gods are on your side, dear son and daughter.”

“Hades.” Mal hissed.

“Father.” H spat.

“And after you two ditched the isle and left me there to ROT!” he burst into bright red flames at the word. “I’m not so inclined to forgive and forget.”

“Is this what you want to live under?” Ben called to the children again. “This God who would attack his own son and daughter. Ask yourself, are your parents any better. If not, join us, you don’t have to fight, but we would appreciate the help.”

It was quiet for a moment as the VKs shifted. Then one stepped forward, and another, and another. Soon more than half of the children were standing behind Mal and Ben with the other Auradon warriors.

“Traitors.” Zula cried. “Villains, attack!”

“We’ve got Hades.” Mal assured her eyes glowing green.

“He’s had this coming for a long time.” H cracked his knuckles.

“Be careful.” Ben implored.

“You too.” Mal told him before shifting into her dragon form.

The battle began.

Weapons clashed and magic sparked. Ursala transformed into her giant form attempting to flatten the heroes. If it wasn’t for Uma also transforming she might have succeeded.

“You and me mom,” Uma called. “This ocean’s only big enough for one sea witch.”

Jay had found Jaffar beginning a battle of cosmic forces, one that Jay wasn’t doing so well at.

“You foolish boy, you were never a match for me.” Jaffar bellowed as he knocked Jay back with another spell. “I’m the most powerful Genie in this world and you are just a thieving street rat.”

“I’d rather be a street rat than a monster,” Jay called back. “I’d rather use my magic to protect my friends than conquer them. In that way, I’m way stronger than you.”

“Then prove it.” Jaffar challenged.

“Sure thing.” Jay smirked calling on all the magic he had, focusing on everything he would lose if his father won, and focusing it all on Jaffar.

Across the way, Harry and Gil were fighting back to back against a gang of pirates under Uma’s shadow. They were doing great, laughing as they disarmed and incapacitated their opponents. But their joy was cut short when Harry was suddenly struck with a bolt.

“Harry!” Gil cried while Harry groaned inspecting the arrow in his side.

“Gil you worthless welp.”

Looking up Gil’s blood ran cold his father and brothers made their way through the battlefield.

“It’s time you learned your place.” Gaston gritted.

But Gil wasn’t gonna let this intimidate him. He didn’t go through everything he did on the island, all the hardship and pain, making it finally to Auradon with his lovers only to lose it to this asshole.

“I won’t let you hurt my friends, dad.” he assured.

“We’ll see how cocky you are when I pump you full of arrows.” Gaston snorted drawing another arrow.

“Gil, get out ay haur.” Harry gritted as he stood.

“No.” Gil shook his head standing in front of the red-clad boy. “I’m not gonna lose you after everything.”

“Gil, Ah said run!” Harry growled. “‘At’s an order fishbait.”

“No can do first mate.” Gil gritted back.

“Gil!” Harry cried as the arrow was let loose.

But it didn’t hit. Instead, it turned into an eel and flopped on the ground helpless.

“Both of you shut up and kick that guy's ass,” Uma called over them. “I cast a spell on you. He can’t touch you.”

“But Uma,” Gil called up. “You need your magic for your fight.”

“I’m fine.” She assured shoving another of her mother’s tentacles away from her. “Besides, we almost lost you to those Gaston freaks before, I’m not about to let that happen again.”

“Nither am Ah.” Harry agreed. “Together ‘en, sunshine.”

“Together.” Gil nodded.

With mighty battle cries, they charged, their sea queen’s spell filling them with the utmost confidence.

The battle raged on, but it was clear the villains were at a disadvantage. The fighting style of the heroes mixed with VKs confused the villains. They would strike and then disappear only to reappear and do it again. This leads to the villains throwing all their power and blows into empty strikes wasting their energy. The only ones that stayed and fought were Mal and H, the Sea Three and Jay. The others just kept coming and going. It was like the earth swallowed them up.

“Heart.” Zula snarled. “Mayleen, stay close. Frollo do you want to find your son.”

“I want to hear him choke on the flames of hell.” Frollo snarled.

“Then follow me,” she smirked. “It’s time to end this little resistance.” 

“You’re doing great, Heart.” Cain encouraged from where he kneeled next to the boy.

Heart had a difficult time believing that. He was on his knees panting, his arms shaking as he held them in the air. Thirteen hoops surrounded him, each leading to a different part of the battlefield. The kids didn’t really pop back to him then jump in a different hoop, the hoops chose where the kid would go next. They jump in one and came out another. From Heart’s side, they were more like mirrors so he could monitor the battle. In the case of an emergency, one hoop was a true doorway for Cain in case he needed to join the battle. Still, it was taking everything Heart had not to face plant into the grass and pass out.

“They’ll be here soon.” Cain promised. “It’ll be over soon.”

“Just be quiet.” Heart gritted. “I need to focus and you’re not helping.”

Cain bit his tongue and turned back to the trees. It was good that he did because just as he turned a blade was descending upon him. With a surprised cry, he jumped back, barely escaping being sliced in half.

“Holy shit.” he gasped.

“Heathenous boy.” Frollo spat wrenching his blade free from the earth. “Be still and accept the will of God.”

“It’s over Cain.” Zula sniggered coming up behind the crazy judge. “You lose.”

Cain glared at them, taking a deep breath and standing to his full height, then started laughing. 

“If you think you’ve won, then come claim your prize.” he howled putting his own sword to his neck. “My head is still attached, God is on my side it seems.”

“Blasphemous fool!” Frollo swore charging the boy.

Cain laughed again, a manic uncontrollable laugh, as he parried both Frollo and Zula’s strikes, flipping and jumping out of their way.

Heart knew now that this was all an act, that Cain did this to unnerve his opponents. Now that he knew he wondered how he could have been fooled. Sure on the surface, it looked like Cain was randomly swinging his sword around like he was playing a game. But when you knew what you were looking for you could see they were carefully planned strikes meant to disarm his opponents. The jumping around was just a showy way of leading his enemies into his next blow. And his wide crazed eyes were watching for openings. Still, Cain was at a disadvantage. It was two against one, and Zula knew he was protecting Heart. So kept throwing him off by diverting toward the defenseless son of Hearts.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Cain tisked blocking he strikes. “C’mon why don’t you just play with me instead. He’s boring, all he does is sit THERE!” He howled the last word pushing her away. “Wow is that all you got?” he asked them tilting his head in an uncomfortable angle. “Really I was expecting a better challenge from God’s chosen. Perhaps he’s abandoned you.” 

“Bite your tongue, you vile critter.” Frollo hissed slashing his sword again.

“I don’t know.” Cain laughed jumping back. “I hear he has a thing against murder and father’s killing their sons.”

“When it is the name of slaying evil it is God’s will.” Frollo assured.

“I doubt that.” Cain snorted.

This couldn’t go on much longer. Heart was getting weaker by the second and Cain could keep this up for much longer. Soon or later Zula would either get Heart or Frollo would get Cain while he was trying to protect Heart.

“Damnit.” Heart panted. “Meril hurry, please.”

Out of the corner of his eye Heart caught movement. Glancing he saw Mayleen peeking out from behind a tree. She had a wicked grin curling her lips and a finger pointed at Cain.

“Sleep, sleep my sweety, rest now for all eternity.” Her finger sparked a purple cloud of magic ready to engulf Cain with the sleeping curse.

“NO!” Heart cried dropping his spell and using what little energy he had left to jump in front of the cloud. It hit and the world started to fade around him. He was falling, endlessly falling inside the black.

“HEART!” Cain cried as he turned in time to see the boy hit the ground. “No, no, no!” he murmured kneeling and scooping the boy into his arms. “Heart, can you hear me? Heart? Wake up?”

“Well isn’t that interesting.” Zula snorted as Mayleen joined her. “Seems you madness was cured by love.”

“Disgusting.” Frollo scoffed covering his nose as if the boys carried a stench.

“What did you do to him!” Cain demanded of the witch.

“I was aiming for you.” Mayleen shrugged. “But this works too.”

“Indeed it does.” Frollo nodded stepping forward and raising his sword. “And he shall smite the wicked, plunge them into a fiery pit!”

Cain flinched, curling around Heart to protect him from the blow, preying to a God he never believed in that he would spare the son of Wonderland if nothing else.

“Zippidus-Zap!”

With the cry a spark slamming into Frollo knocking him into a tree. Cain looked behind Zula and Mayleen finding Marril and her Magic club armed with wands and determined glare. He had never in his life been more relieved.

“Step away from them.” Meril ordered. 

“So you’re Merlin’s granddaughter.” Mayleen snarled. “I think I owe you for a few things.”

“It was out grandparents who had the duel, not us.” Meril rolled her eyes. “Besides I don’t have time for you. Omen, I think its time you unleash your secret weapon.”

“Indeed.” Omen smirked stepping forward. “Ya know how da shadow man uses his shadow ta harm oddas. Well, grandmama Odie taught us ta use sometin else ta subdue oddas.” The twig he had begun to glow bright making Cain cover his eyes. “My light will remove yur shadows for a time, knocking you out.” he smiled pointing his twig to their shadows.

They began to fade, and as they did Zula and Mayleen’s eyes grew heavy till the shadows were gone all together and they collapsed on the ground.

“Heart,” Meril called rushing to the boys. “What happened.”

“I don’t know.” Cain shook his head, panicked. “Mayleen tried to spell me and he jumped in the way.”

“Omen?” Meril begged as he joined them.

He held his twig over Heart, murmuring a few words to himself before coming to a conclusion. 

“It’s de sleeping curse.” he told them.

“Can you break it?” Cain asked.

“Dere is onlay one way ta break dat curse.” Omen shook his head.

“There’s no time.” Meril urged pulling out a piece of paper. “I have the spell.”

“Then cast it.” Cain insisted.

“I can’t.” She shook her head. “I need four more elements.”

“Elements?”

She nodded holding up her hand.

“I’m the mortal magic element, I need powerful fairy magic, godly magic, cosmic magic, and sea magic.”

“So you need Mal, H, Jay, and Uma.” he deduced.

“Yes, but I have to hurry.” she worried looking to the hoops. “All the doorways are closed so I have to leg it the rest of the way.”

“No wait,” he called grabbing her hand as she went to get up. “There is one still open. The one Heart made for me. He made it so that even if he passes out it would still be open.”

“Then I have to hurry.” She jumped to her feet. “You and the others stay here. I’ll come back when its done and we’ll take care of Heart.”

“Just hurry.” Cain told her as she took a running start for a hoop. “Wrong one!” he tried to warn her before she jumped and landed on her but with a solid thud. “It’s over by that tree.” he pointed narrowing his eyes in a way that said ‘seriously’.

“I knew that.” she laughed nervously. “Right I’m off.”

This time when she jumped she sank into the ground smoothly and soundlessly.

“Is she always like that?” He asked the others. 

“Sure is cap.” Omen smiled. “Ain’t she de best.”

“Oh seriously.” Marris threw up his arms. “If you two aren’t dating when this is over I’m feeding you to your grandmother’s snake.”

Omen only looked at him like his body shrunk into his head.

“What you talkin’ about, we been dating fur about tree months now.”

“What?” the fairies all cried.

“Didn’t we tell you?” Omen scratched his head.

“No, you didn’t!” Fiona roared.

“All that magic we used to get you two together,” Finn whined.

Cain watched them, one brow raised in amused confusion.

“You have some strange friends, cher.” He mused looking down at Heart as he snoozed. “I hope that spell works. There is so much I still have to tell you, so wake up soon okay.”

Heart only laid there peacefully wandering the dream realm.

Jay wasn’t sure what happened. They were doing good a second ago. They had the villains on the ropes. Then the doorways closed and now the villains had them by the apples. 

“Just give in already boy.” Jaffar bellowed over the roar of their magic colliding. “You have no hope of defeating me.

Jay ground his teeth pushing with all he had. He couldn’t give up. If he did then his father was going to destroy everything he cared about. His friends, the school, all of Auradon.

“No.” He panted. “I will stop you.” 

Even with his resolve, however, Jaffar was still overpowering him. That is until the fog came. Jaffar sputtered, waving the mist attempting to stop in from blinding him.

“Curse this infernal fog.” he roared.

Still, this gave Jay the chance to leap out of the way of Jaffar's magic and take cover behind a wagon.

“What is going on?” he wondered.

The fog blanketed the battlefield making it impossible for anyone to see two inches in front of their faces.

“Jay, follow my voice.” 

“Meril?” he asked looking around.

“Hurry.” she urged. “Just follow my voice.”

He didn’t see why not, it was either listen to her or go find his dad. So he followed her voice, weaving through the throngs of battling friends and foes. Finally, he found her and along with Mal, H, and Uma.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“No time to explain.” Meril shook her head holding out the paper. “Just read this with us.”

They all gathered around the paper, shouting at the top of their lungs.

“Those with wicked hearts, who know not what love and friendship cost, send them forevermore to the isle of the lost!”

There was a loud crack then the fog cleared. To their relief, the only ones left on the field were their allies.

“We did it.” Jay smiled. 

“We did it.” Mal sighed leaning into her brother for comfort.

“Oh no!” Meril cried looking at the trees. “Heart.”

“Meril,” Marris called waving her and everyone else over to them. “Did it work?”

“Yeah.” Meril panted. “But the doorway closed, I couldn’t find it.”

“Blue girl!” Cain called. “You said you would break the curse after you cast your spell, so get to it.”

She glanced at him seeing that Heart was still cradled in his arms asleep.

“Why didn’t you?” she asked tilting her head.

“What are you talking about?” he groaned not in the mood for this.

“I told ya.” Omen reminded him. “Dere is onlay one way ta break dat curse.”

“True love’s kiss.” Meril smiled gently. “You have to kiss him.”

“What?” Cain balked like this was the dumbest thing he’s ever heard. “That’s not going to work.”

“Why not?” Meril asked furrowing her brows. “Don’t you love him?”

“Well, I mean- no it won’t work because he doesn’t love me,” Cain told them. “Not after everything I’ve done.”

“Oh you’d be surprised.” she giggled taking Omen’s hand. “Love is persistent. What would trying hurt?”

He glared at her, wanting to shout about how if it didn’t work it was going to hurt a lot. 

But what else was he going to do?

They were right, there was only one way to break this curse and if he didn’t at least try then why bother getting so worked up.

“Damnit.” he sighed. “Heart, you better wake up after this, we still have a lot to talk about.”

Gently, he cupped the boy’s face and pressed his lips to Heart’s. He stayed there for a moment before pulling away. Seconds ticked by and nothing happened. Cain was beginning to panic, then;

Heart’s eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings.

“Heart.” Cain breathed, relieved.

“Did,” Heart croaked, his voice thick with sleep. “Did we win?”

“Heh-heh.” Cain chuckled breathlessly. “Yeah, yeah we won.”

“Good.” Heart sighed before smacking Cain upside the head.

“Ow, what the hell was that for.” Cain cried rubbing his head.

“That was for being an idiot.” Heart exclaimed sitting up fully. “Next time you want to protect me just tell me, don’t brand my skin and call me a slut. God who the fuck does that?”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Shut up, I’m still yelling.” Heart smacked him again. “And don’t kidnap me because you want to get back together. Do you know who does that? Crazy people!”

“I was just-”

“And lastly,” Heart growled. “Don’t wait till I’m under a sleeping curse to tell me you’re in love with me.”

“Well you’re in love with me too, otherwise the kiss wouldn’t have worked.” Cain shot back.

“Well duh, you idiot.” Heart rolled his eyes. “Anyone with a pair of eyes could tell you that.”

“But you-”

“Was hurt.” Heart huffed. “I thought you really thought I was just a warm body for you to use.”

“Heart.” Cain sighed. “I never thought that. I fell for you the second I saw you fly. But on the isle no one loves. And besides, I wasn’t sure what I was feeling. I’d never known what that was like not really anyway.”

“Well, now you know.” Heart snorted. “So now what?”

“I think now,” Meril interrupted. “We all go back and get some rest, and book some hotel rooms for the extra kids. We got a lot of work ahead of us.”

“That sounds like a plan.” King Ben sighed slinging an arm around Mal.

Heart, despite being under a sleeping curse, had to admit that he was exhausted.

“Yeah, sounds good.” he nodded looking to Cain. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Sure.” Cain nodded standing. “I best go see to my gypsies, make sure they’ll all okay.”

“Hey don’t forget to come to the celebration,” Ben told him.

“What celebration?” Mal asked him.

“The one I’m going to throw at the end of the week to celebrate the major win we just had.” he smiled. “You and your caravan are all invited of course. You were all a massive help. We couldn’t have done this without you.”

Cain snorted.

“Well I’m sure we can make an appearance.” he hummed. “In fact, we might even be willing to put on a little show.”

“That would be awesome.” Ben smiled.

“How about it Heart?” Cain asked looking to the other boy again and holding out his hand to him. “Willing to fly one more time for the caravan.”

Heart smiled at the thought taking the offered hand.

“One more time.” he agreed. 

  
  


The end of the week came faster than anyone thought, but they were not at all upset about it. The party was just like all Auradon gallas. The girls in their lovely party gowns and heels, and the boys in their handsome duds. Heart was forced by Evie to wear a red and black blazer over a gold button up with hearts on the pockets along with a pair of white slacks. He still refused to wear shoes. The gypsies wore the most formal things they had, which didn’t look that formal, but still worked. There was dancing and singing and general marry making.

“Ladies, and gentlemen if I could have your attention please,” Ben called standing on a stage, getting everyone to quiet down and look to him. “It has been a crazy week, having so many new kids come here from the isle and defeating the villains.” everyone cheered at that. “I would first like to thank the other schools for being so kind and taking in as many kids as you could and then some.” more cheering. “And I would like to thank the members of the secret Magic Club, who without we would have never defeated the villains.” even more cheers which made Meril blush and the others laugh. “And lastly, I would like to thank Cain Frollo and his gypsies for the wonderful show they have agreed to put on for us tonight. So please, give it up for the Silver Gypsies Caravan.”

He backed off leaving the center of the stage for the red, black and purple-clad hero who smiled happily at his audience. 

“Mademoiselles and monsieurs,” he called. “We thank you for having us tonight, please enjoy the show.”

The stage erupted with smoke and more gypsies materialized. One was two where dancing with fire and four more were dancing with ribbons, while Cain danced with them empty-handed.

“Welcome to the caravan, we don’t care if you’re blessed or damned, this is where winners go. WELCOME TO THE SHOW!” they sang as they danced, more coming in to flip and twirl around the stage as everyone cheered them on. 

“And now for your viewing pleasure,” Cain announced throwing a hand up drawing everyone’s eyes to the top of the stage. “Flying Heart!”

Heart descended on his silks wearing his tank top and slacks, a smile on his face as he instantly started whirling into his old routine.

They sang and danced around the stage, breathing fire and flipping over each other. While Heart danced above them. The audience hooted and hollered at them, whistling and cheering. Then dancers stopped, dropping onto their knees and Heart slipped entirely from his silks getting a gasp from the crowd. But it was all part of the show as Cain was waiting for him with open arms. He caught him bridal style, spinning around in a circle and setting him on his feet. They smiled at the crowd and gave a bow. 

The audience roared with applause as the rest of the dancers stood and took their own bows. 

Heart chuckled as Gil gave a rather loud whistle while Harry and Uma tried to calm him down. He bowed again with everyone then watched as they jumped the stage to join the crowd in more dancing and partying. Cain laughed with him before tugging on his hand. Curious he followed him away from the crowd. He leads him to a balcony overlooking the ocean and the isle. 

It had been a crazy couple of months.

And now looking at their former home, he could hardly believe it all.

So many changes in such a short time.

“You’re not coming with me and the caravan are you?” Cain finally asked, still looking at the island. “On the road I mean. Putting on shows and performances.”

Heart’s smile faltered just slightly and he hung his head.

“Cain,” he started taking a deep breath. “I have a life here. Friends, and classes, plus I think Quinn will kill me if I skip out on Daring Feats.”

Cain laughed at that.

“I can’t just up and leave.” Heart finished squeezing Cain’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry.” Cain soothed finally looking at him, a gentle smile gracing his lips. “I had a feeling this was going to happen. Not to mention thanks to cell phones and your magic, you’ll be able to come to visit me whenever you want.”

“You’re really okay with this?”

“Yeah.” Cain nodded. “Besides, it might be best we don’t go hot and heavy like we were before. This isn’t the isle, we have all the time we need to work this out.”

“Thanks, Cain.” Heart smiled earnestly leaning his head on Cain’s shoulder. “For everything.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Jack.” Cain sighed wrapping his arms around him.

Heart smiled at the use of his real name.

And for this moment they truly understood the meaning of happily ever after.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> Good? Bad? Worth the wait? Or not what you were hoping for?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Until then, I'll see you in the next story.


End file.
